Harry Potter and the Dark Path
by Nightcat444
Summary: Harry Potter isn't at all normal. How could he be when he has to face untold horrors and overcome what fate has foretold? DarkHarry story! Some cannon. Better than it sounds! No Slash! Blood & gore to be expected. Horrible description.
1. Book One: Chapter 1

_Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Parseltongue"_

**_"?"_**

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter One**_

An old, tall, thin, man stood in the ruins of a house. He had silver hair with twinkling blue eyes, half moon glasses, and a beard that went down to his waist. He was wearing purple robes that swept the ground with long and shiny boots.

The house used to contain a family of three, a mother, a father, and their child. The man made his way to the stairs, giving a passing glance of sadness as he past the father's body, he was here for a reason after all; he couldn't let his grief control him. "I'm sorry James." he told the body, he took a nearby blanket and covered the body.

He continued up until he came across the baby room. The door was open, revealing the mother's dead form, a nasty gash laid across her chest that ended at her face. "I knew you wouldn't let him past you without paying for your life Lily." Figuring there wouldn't be a blanket big enough nearby, he pulled out a long stick from his sleeve and with a wave, a blanket appeared and covered her body. He turned toward the crib, fearing the worst for the baby. His eyes widened in surprise. "Harry." The child was alive. Crying, but alive. Using the stick again, he checked Harry's diagnosis. He had slight blood loss, but he would survive. He stepped toward the child and stepped on something soft. He looked down and saw a black cloak. When he picked it up, he noticed a circle beneath it. Strange symbols outlined the circle at five points. He memorized it the best he could, so he could look back in a pensieve later, perhaps he would show Severus, he knows more about dark magic then him.

Letting the cloak fall back down he went to Harry and picked him up. "Ready to go to your new home?" With a wave and a few words, a silver phoenix emitted from his wand. "Hagrid, meet me at Godric's Hollow." It recorded his message and flew away.

Twenty minutes later, a large man appeared, he was as tall as two men and five times as wide, his hair was unruly and his eyes were red with tears. "I came as quickly as I coul' professor Dumbledore, sir. Took the Knight Bus."

"I am glad you could come so quickly Hagrid. I need you to take Harry here to his relatives for me. He is too young for me to apparate with."

"O' course Professor, I'd be gla' too." The large man said.

Dumbledore handed him the small child. "I'll see you soon." He disappeared with a small pop.

He appeared in a castle called Hogwarts. Walking to his fireplace, he threw in a pinch of glittery powder and called out "Severus Snape's quarters!" He stepped through and ended up at his destination. "Severus."

"Headmaster." He looked horrible, his hair was a mess, and his skin was waxy. Shadows plagued his eyes. "What do I owe this honor?"

"I want you too look at something for me from a memory, I am in need your knowledge of the dark arts. It may be of the blackest." He told the potions master.

Severus simply nodded. He stood and walked to a cabinet, inside was a stone bowl with runes etched around it. "Put the memory in here and I will look at it."

Dumbledore put the tip of his wand to his head and pulled out a blue-silver strand. He moved it to the bowl. "It is urgent that you find out about this as quickly as possible."

Snape turned toward the bowl, his back to the headmaster. "The dark mark has faded. It's not gone though, not completely."

"No trace of him is left, besides what resides in that pensieve."

He swallowed his unease. "Is _she_ fine? Did she survive?"

Dumbledore sighed. "He found a way. James and Lily are dead." Severus said nothing. "Her child survived. Lily gave her life to save him."

"Leave, headmaster." Snape said slowly.

"Severus-"

"LEAVE!" The headmaster knew he was wallowing in misery and left without another word. He had, after all, broke his promise to keep Lily safe. He popped away again.

Severus fell to his knees. She was dead. Lily, sweet, precious, Lily. _Dead._ He wanted to drown in a bottle of fire whisky. He wanted to forget everything, how he ran to the dark lord, that he had called Lily that horrible word, _that she was dead._ Dead, because of him.

A small pop appeared in the room. "Mr. Severus, sir?" The little house elf looked worse than he did. Its big eyes were wet with tears; it looked like it had hurt itself recently. "Mistress Lily is telling Pixy to give Mr. Severus, sir this note when she…" the elf started crying again. Severus took the note and left the elf alone who popped away afterwards.

_Dear Severus,_

_If you are reading this, then I did not survive. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure he would have succeeded eventually anyway. It was only a matter of time before he found us._

_I'm sorry I couldn't do this in real life, but I do forgive you. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize what was important. I know you didn't mean to call me such a horrible word. Forgive me Severus?_

_There is something I wish to ask of you, I know you could never take Harry for me, but could you watch over him? Protect him when he needs it most? If he somehow survives that is. I'm sure he will, that prophecy is most likely about him. I just wish I could have watched him grow up._

_Please, Severus, as my last wish, watch over Harry._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Severus would. He owed it to Lily, her last request. He stood and walked to the pensieve, determined. He would protect Lily's child, even at the cost of his own life. He delved into the memory Dumbledore had left.

He choked when he recognized the circle. "Impossible. Why would he even dare summon a devil? An heir of all things." the circle had five runes around it. Even without the circle there, he could feel the devil magic lingering behind, the dark lord's magic as well. "What have you done?" Lily's blood had entered the circle; it was the only reason it went wrong. Severus couldn't even begin to imagine why he would want to summon such a vile thing. However, he could not help but feel relieved that it had failed.

_***else where***_

A tabby cat sat on a brick wall as if it was waiting for something to happen. It watched unblinking at the far corner of a place called Privit Drive; a place that valued normalcy.

Suddenly Dumbledore appeared. If the neighbors had been up they would have scowled at the old man, he was anything but normal. He looked at the cat and chuckled. Reaching into his pocket and he brought out a silver lighter and clicked it twelve times until the street was too dark to see. "Hello Professor McGonagall," he smiled at the cat, which was now a stern-looking woman wearing an emerald cloak with her black hair in a tight bun.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly," Dumbledore chuckled. "And I recognized your form. Your cat animagus is not much of a secret around Hogwarts."

She huffed. "So, is it true? That he-who-must-not-be-named is… is _gone_?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you haven't been celebrating as well. It is a joyous occasion after all."

McGonagall frowned. "They are being so careless! Even the muggles have noticed all the owls about. Some not even wearing the proper clothes in front of muggles!"

"You can not blame them," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

She sighed as well. "Is the other true? That a mere child killed you-know-who? And that the Potters are... _Dead_?" He nodded sadly. "After all that he's done, the darkest of magic he must have learned, he couldn't kill a baby? How did little Harry survive?"

"I do not know." He popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

The professor changed the subject, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. "Why did you want to meet here of all places?"

"I plan to give Harry to his only living relatives."

McGonagall was shocked. "You can't mean the people who live here? They are the worst type of muggles you will ever find, certainly there are people in our world who would gladly take him?"

"It would be better for his relatives to take him," he told her.

"There's no changing your mind about this is there Albus?" She gave up, defeated. "How will he get here?"

"Hagrid is bringing him."

"Do you think it's wise to trust him with something so important? I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, but the man _is_ careless."

"I would trust him with my life." A low rumbling came from the sky, seconds later a motorcycle came into view before it landed in front of them. "Hello Hagrid. Where did you get the motorcycle?" Dumbledore asked, he didn't have it before he left.

"Borrowed it from young Sirius Black, professor Dumbledore, sir," he said. "He came by when you left."

"Any problems?" He asked.

"Nope, been quiet mostly."

Dumbledore took the child in the blankets away from Hagrid and saw a lighting bolt scar on the child's forehead where Voldemort had tried to kill him. He conjured up a basket with a flick of his wand and put the child inside along with a letter he took from his robes. He took the child up to the doorstep and left him there for his relatives to find, and left, taking Hagrid with him. McGonagall close behind.

If they had been there just a few seconds longer, he would have felt intense hatred and the darkest magic known to wizarding kind surrounding Harry before disappearing like it was never there.

Dumbledore reappeared right outside Severus' room. He knocked on the door softly. It creaked slowly. "Yes?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you in your grieving Severus, but it's urgent to know what that circle was."

He didn't move for a short while. "I looked at it, it was only magical backlash, nothing important. For some reason his spell failed. You know how magic sometimes leaves visible traces behind."

He frowned. "I do, but I do not recognize the pattern."

"You most likely wouldn't, it was strong dark magic. If that is all headmaster." He shut the door, not giving him a chance to respond.

_**End of Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

_Harry thinking_

"_Parseltongue"_

**_"?"_**

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Two**_

It has been ten years of neglection and being shoved into a cupboard since The Dark Lord Voldemort was thwarted by a one-year-old baby named Harry James Potter.

"Get up!" A skinny, irritable, horse-faced woman yelled as she rapped the cupboard door. Harry woke up with a start. He heard his aunt walk to the kitchen and put a frying pan on the stove. He had tried to remember the dream he had, of someone that was evil, more evil than Uncle Vernon when he was angry, he couldn't help but shiver when he thought of it.

"Are you up yet?" She yelled, annoyed.

"Nearly Aunt Petunia," he said, pushing the nightmare away.

"Well, hurry up! I want you to cook the bacon and don't you dare burn it or you will find yourself without food for a week! I want everything perfect for my Duddy's birthday."

He groaned. _How could I forget about Pigsley's birthday? Same thing every year, she makes me cook and then they take me to a baby sitter's house as they take him somewhere. _He thought angrily. _Maybe they'll take him to a slaughterhouse and the people who work there will mistake him for a pig._ Harry grinned to himself.

He put on a pair of socks and went to cook the bacon. The table was covered in presents for their precious Dudders, who threw a fit when he found out there was only thirty-seven. His mother promised three more when they went out.

_***Later that day***_

They had gone to the zoo. Harry had gotten to come along because they couldn't find a baby sitter to take him.

'Pigsley' as Harry like to call Dudley, was tapping loudly on a glass of a Naja Naja, also known as the spectacled cobra. After many failed tapings to rouse the snake, he left. Harry went over to the cobra. "Sorry about 'Pigsley' he's always like that."

"_He'sss not the firssst," _the snake had told him.

Harry was surprised but hid it. "Do you talk to people often?"

"_No, they don't bare the ssserpent'sss tongue," _he said.

Harry couldn't respond before Dudley knocked him out of the way. Anger surged through Harry as he glared at Dudley. The glass disappeared and he fell through. The snake, to Harry's satisfaction, bit Dudley's leg causing it to bleed heavily. Harry tried to hold in his laughter, but was failing horribly.

The snake seemed to smirk at him. _"He'sss not going to die. I didn't inject enough poissson for that," _the snake hissed. _"Ssso tell me ssspeaker, do you have a familiar?"_

"No, why?" Harry asked dodging people as they went to help Dudley who laid screaming on the floor.

"_Hold out your hand." _Harry did what the snake said. The snake bit him, injecting its own magic into him. _"Don't worry, there wasss no poissson."_ The snake slithered to Harry and wrapped around his chest under his clothes _"I am your familiar now massster," _It hissed. _"Luckily you have sssuch big clothesss, they won't noticcce."_

Harry tensed as it wrapped around but quickly relaxed. "What's your name?" Harry asked him.

"_Sssiladalv," _He hissed quietly in reply.

They had rushed Dudley to the hospital. Petunia was crying and Vernon, Harry's uncle, was red with anger. Harry was sitting quietly in one of the chairs with Siladalv still wrapped around him, deep in thought.

"_Sssiladalv?"_ Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"_Yesss massster?"_ he asked.

"_Why can I underssstand you?"_ Harry said.

"_Becaussse you have magic,"_ Siladalv told him.

He tilted is head, _"Magic? So everyone with magic can underssstand you?"_

"_Yesss, making my glasss disssappear was magic, and no, only thossse who ssspeak parssseltongue can ssspeak to sssnakesss."_

Harry grinned._ "Ssso I can make thingsss happen?"_

"_Yesss, if you desssire it enough."_

"_Why can't I do it then?" _He was thinking of ways to hurt Dudley.

"_You're ssstill a child. You can't control it," _Siladalv paused. _"But I can help you."_

Harry paused for a moment as a nurse went by. _"When ssshould we ssstart?"_

"_I'm not sssure, the big one you call Vernon isss mad at you. He wantsss to harm you. Let me protect you, let me help you, master."_

"_What if he takesss you away or... killsss you?"_

He hissed venomously as his body tightened protectively around Harry. _"Jussst let him try!"_

"_Thank you, Sssiladalv," _Harry said.

"_You're my massster," _he said as if Harry should have known that.

The doctor had finally released Dudley, who was still suffering with the venom from Siladalv. The doctor told them that he couldn't do anything to make it go away, that it had to pass on its own. That made his relatives, both sad and angry, though it made Harry happy.

To say Vernon was angry was an understatement; he was _livid _with Harry. "Your freakishness that got my son bit by a poisonous snake!" His uncle screamed at him as soon they were back at home, away from prying eyes.

"How could I have done anything! I wa-" Harry was cut off as Vernon tried to punch him but Siladalv had told him in time to dodge the hit.

"I've put up with your freakishness long enough boy!"

Vernon took a step towards Harry, but quickly stopped to see an angry cobra come out of Harry's shirt. "You see uncle Vernon," Harry's grin was positively evil. "If you continue to threaten me, dear old duddykins may not survive the next time, after all, Siladalv here only injected a small portion of his venom." He smirked more as he saw the blood drain from his uncle's face.

In result of the encounter, Harry had gotten Dudley's second bedroom, where the pig kept his broken toys and untouched books. It was an improvement to the small cupboard he used to live in. He had stolen some of the books when he could, knowing they wouldn't be missed. The Dursley's treated him like he wasn't even there. Dudley didn't though. Harry almost burst out laughing when he saw the look on Pigsley's face when Vernon told him to stop. Of course, this did not stop him from trying to torture him outside of the house. Luckily, Harry had Siladalv to provide enough incentive for his dim-witted cousin.

Siladalv told Harry all about the wizarding world, who he was to them, Hogwarts, quidditch, Gringotts, and so much more. Harry listened intensively to every word Siladalv spoke. He couldn't wait to see it.

A few days later Harry went to check the mail, and found the Hogwarts letter addressed to him, after throwing the rest of the mail on the floor he made his way back to his room.

Harry hissed to Siladalv. _"It came,"_

"_I told you." _He asked and Harry began to read it.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment, along with a Hogwarts Express ticket and your vault key._

_Term begins on September First. We await your owl by no later that July 31. Since you were raised by muggles, someone will be by to take you to Diagon Alley, which is located behind the Leaky Cauldron._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Head Mistress._

"_They await my owl? I don't even have an ow-" _a snowy owl pecked at his window, waiting for him. He wrote his reply and told them he didn't need an escort. He gave it to the owl, watching as it soared off with his letter.

"_How are we sssuppossse to get to the Leaky Cauldron?" _Harry asked his snake.

"_Why not have your uncle drive usss?" _The Snake suggested. Harry smirked.

After _persuading _his uncle to drive him, he went to his room to pack his things even though he didn't have much to pack. Vernon had driven him to the Leaky Cauldron and sped off afterwards, leaving Harry behind, not that he minded.

He made his way through the crowd keeping his head down so no one would recognize him. They came upon a brick wall, "_what now?"_ he asked Siladalv.

"_Third brick above the trassshcan. Tap three timesss and ssstand back,"_ Harry did what he was told and saw a hole appear in the once solid wall, growing bigger with each second.

He walked through and saw cauldrons of all sizes and colors, along with many magical animals. Siladalv guided him as he looked around Diagon Alley, his eyes snapping in different directions trying to see everything at once. _"You ssshould go to Gringottsss firssst," _Siladalv hissed to him. _"You need money,"_

He went to Gringotts. "Potter's vault." He told the goblin.

"Harry?" Someone behind him asked.

"Yes?" he asked slightly annoyed. He wanted it to be a quick trip without anyone recognizing him.

A tall man stood behind him. "I haven't seen yeh since yeh was a baby! What are yeh doin' here by yerself? Yeh should have an escort,"

"Who are you?" he asked changing the question.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, yeh can call me Hagrid," he said.

More to Harry's annoyance the man had gone with him to get his money. Hagrid had told him about what they were called and what they were worth, but Harry didn't listen much, Siladalv had already told it to him. However, the trip was not a total loss; Hagrid had gotten something from vault 713. This intrigued Harry because it was top secret. When they got to the vault, Harry had expected something either very valuable or something very dangerous.

It was neither. Inside was a small wrapped package that looked like something that belonged in a garbage bin. Hagrid turned to him and said, "best not tell anyone 'bout this Harry," which resulted in having Harry's suspicion rise even more.

After they parted ways he went to get his supplies. Harry's time was mostly spent in the bookstore at Siladalv's insistence. He was finally able to leave after buying almost one of every useful book they had. After they had gotten everything -and a bit more- he was finally going to get his wand. He and Siladalv were excited.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice said from behind him.

Harry had to force himself not to jump. Siladalv tensed, ready to react if he needed too. "Hello,"

"Ah, yes," the man said. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon Harry Potter," he paused. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here buying her first wand."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer, Harry thought his silver eyes were creepy. "And that's where…" He touched Harry's lightening bolt scar on with a long, white, finger. Siladalv hissed threateningly at him. His silver eyes flickered down to his shirt "It seems you picked up a friend," he murmured before he backed off. "Which is your wand arm?" Harry held up his right hand and he took the measurements. "Right," he went to the back and gotten a few wands. "Try this, Beech wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. Give it a wave."

Harry barely waved it when he snatched out of his hand "No. Unicorn hair and ash wood," he handed another to him, but did the same. It continued for the others he brought out, until he tried the last one. "I wonder," Ollivander said to himself while walking to the back room and getting another wand and bringing it to Harry. "Redwood and Phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Durable and sturdy."

Harry took it and felt power rushing through his veins. He didn't want it to stop. Siladalv had to remind him someone was there, but nothing mattered to him, he was all-powerful, he felt like a _god_. Annoyed, Siladalv bit Harry and brought him back out of his trance. The power faded away.

"Curious, very curious," Mr. Ollivander said.

"What is?" Harry asked missing the power he felt moments ago. He felt so _weak_.

"I know every single wand in this shop, I've made them all. All but three. It is curious that you are destined for one of the wands I did not make. I was told that the core is a dark phoenix feather. For such a creature to turn evil…" He shook his head in sadness. "The wand was dipped in blood."

"Blood?" Harry asked, the wand was a rusty color.

"Human blood, forcefully taken from a tainted mother," Mr. Ollivander said. "Its creator is unknown, but was brought to my shop by a hooded figure that had previously brought the other two. They told me, _'the one who needs this wand bares the serpent's tongue and will be marked by the dark lord.' _" Harry wanted to ask what he meant by a tainted mother, but Siladalv convinced him to leave it alone. Harry walked out as an unsettling girl walked in; one long strip of hair covered her right eye. He pushed her out of his mind. He had finally gotten a wand!

_**End of Chapter Two**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'mind speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon language"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Three**_

Harry Spent the rest of the month reading and asking Siladalv more about the wizarding world.

September first finally came. Harry made his way to the platform. With his snake, once again wrapped around him, he crossed through the barrier and got on the train. He found an empty compartment and sat down and began to read a book called _Occulmency: Keep Your Secrets, Secret_.

"Oh, hello," Harry turned and saw a boy with white-blond hair and cold blue eyes.

"Hello," Harry said and turned back to his book.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the boy said.

Harry turned to him again. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

Siladalv seemed not to care so Harry said, "Sure."

"Not much of a talker?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled dryly. "Where I come from, they like me being quiet. Besides most people don't have anything intelligent to say."

"I'm not like most people," He said.

He raised an eyebrow at him, then shrugged. "What do you think of snakes?"

"Good animals, reliable if you can gain it's trust. They say the dark lord had one."

"He was a parselmouth?"

"Of course, he was Slytherin's descendant," Draco changed the subject "Did you here about the break in at gringotts?"

"Someone broke in?" He was surprised. "What happened?"

"They broke into vault 713, but it was emptied earlier that same day. They weren't even caught!"

"They must have been powerful not to get caught," he said to himself.

"What do you think they were after?" Draco asked.

"Something so small it could fit in the palm of your hand."

"What?"

"I saw the vault emptied, Hagrid took it for the headmaster."

"So it's at Hogwarts?"

"Pretty sure."

Draco looked out the window "We should get dressed, we're getting close to Hogwarts."

The train had finally stopped. People pushed their way trying to get to the tiny dark platform. Harry held back a shiver as the cold night wind hit him. A lamp came toward them, above the students, a voice called out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs' years follow me, mind yer step!"

Harry smirked in the shadows as students slipped and stumbled around like lost sheep getting ready to be sacrificed, Hagrid was herding them into little boats in the great black lake. He could see a vast castle, with many towers on the other side.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Harry got into a boat, followed by two boys and a girl.

The first boy had red hair and freckles and was tall for his age. The other had a round face, he was sniffling.

But the girl caught his interest. She had black hair which covered her right eye, only the left one, which was almost black could be seen. Harry could tell by the air around her she was different. She stared into the water.

"I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Neville," the red head said.

"I'm Harry."

"As in Harry Potter?" Ron gawked at him.

_Pathetic_ he thought. Resisting the urge to sneer at him, he nodded.

"Do you really have the scar?" He asked.

Before Harry could say anything they came upon the castle, everyone got off. Hagrid went to the castle door and knocked three times.

When the door swung open, a tall black haired witch wearing emerald robes stood there. Harry thought she looked like someone he shouldn't cross.

"Firs' years Professor Mcgonagall," Hagrid said to her.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

She opened the door wider reviling an entrance hall so big you could fit a house in it, flaming torches lit the the side of the walls, a marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

The Professor led them to an empty chamber next to a doorway, which Harry could hear people talking.

'The rest of the school,' Siladalv said.

After they crowded into the chamber the witch started to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts," She said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important because while you are here, your house will become your family you will have classes with them, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while rule braking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup, which is a great honor.

"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Please wait quietly," She turned, then left.

Harry looked around, overhearing a conversation.

"How exactly do they sort us?" A boy, Harry didn't know asked.

"Some sort of test, I think," Ron told the boy. "Fred said it hurt a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's comment. His green eyes fell back to the girl from before, she was in the shadows waiting quietly.

'Why does she feel different from the others?' He asked Siladalv.

The snake momentarily took control of Harry's senses. After a bit, he left.

'She's a necromancer,' the snake said.

'She can control the dead?'

'Yes, but they are called inferi, they have a weakness to fire. You should remember that, master,' Siladalv said. 'It could prove useful.'

Professor McGonagall came back. "Please follow me."

They walked into the great hall, Harry looked up at the ceiling and saw the night sky. Much to Harry's anger people in the great hall was looking at him and whispering.

"Is that Harry potter?"

"He was the one who defeated you-know-who!"

"Can you see his scar?"

Harry could barley contain his disgust.

He watched the professor from before bring out a four-legged stool and then placed a dirty old hat on it. It started to sing but Harry ignored it, after it was over Professor McGonagall took out a list.

"When I call your name, come up, put the hat, and you will sorted," She said. "Abbot Hannah!"

A girl in blond pigtails went up. The hat was put on her head, after a few moments it shouted. "Hufflepuff!"

McGonagall moved on. "Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

After a few more, she shouted "Dameon, Sylia!"

The necromancer walked up, before the hat touched her it shouted. "Slytherin!" Then after a few more...

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry moved forward, but the whispers around him fueled his anger.

"It is Potter!"

"I can't believe it!"

The last thing he saw before the hat slipped over his eyes, were many students trying to get a look at him.

A small voice whispered in his ear "Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, a very sharp mind. There's talent as well, a nice thirst to prove yourself, and anger, so much anger. That is unusual in someone so young. Only one place to put you. Better be... SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered, but Harry noticed the others were barley clapping at all, especially the teachers. He got off and walked toward the table and sat by himself.

_**End of Chapter Three**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this took so long to update but I didn't have it typed up, but I also read the stories people post also! And I hadn't had time to type._

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

"Talking"

'speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"When Siladalv is incontrol of Harry while speaking"**_

_book titles_

_**Chapter Four**_

After the rest was sorted, and when the feast was over, the headmaster got up. "Ahem, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and-"

'So much for visiting the forest,' Harry said to Siladalv.

Siladalv replied. 'It's only forbidden if you get caught.'

Harry, after getting bored of the headmaster talking, took out his book and began to read.

"Occulmency? Starting early?" Someone across from him said.

He looked up and saw Draco, along with two others that looked liked bodyguards "Occulmency is useful if you don't want your mind read by others."

"By the way, this is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said pointing to the people behind him. Harry nodded in their direction.

The Headmaster finally finished, Harry followed the Slytherin prefect down to the dungeons.

"This," the prefect said "Is the entrance to the common room, which requires a password. If you forget it, your stuck until someone else comes," he turned around "The password is Asmodeus," It opened up and they went in.

Inside were couches, chairs, and tables that were covered in the Slytherin colors of green and silver, along with a warm, roaring fire.

The prefect started to talk again "Your rooms are through there, each of you will have your own room. It will be your room until you graduate from your seventh year," He finally left to his own room.

Harry found his room, unpacked, and settled down.

'Stick wards on the door.'

'I don't know many yet, we've just started.'

He felt Siladalv slip into his mind and control his arm and voice. After he sat up wards, he left Harry's mind and slithered into view.

_"Ssso what do you think ssso far?"_ The snake hissed.

_"Better than the Dursssley'sss,"_ Harry said dryly.

_"Hell isss better than them!" he spat "What about the necromancccer?"_

_"Ssshe would prove a ussseful ally if we ever needed one."_

_"Yesss, ssshe would, even more ssso, when ssshe becomesss powerful."_

_"Sssinccce I'v ssstarted Hogwartsss, are you ssstill going to help me train?"_

_"Of courssse, I wouldn't leave your training to incomputent teachersss to train you,"_ He hissed _"When do you want to visssit the foressst massster? We could go now if you like."_

_"I'm to tired right now, we will later though."_

_"Did you alssso hear what the headmassster sssaid about the third corridor?"_

_"Sssomething about it being off limitsss?"_

_"I think whatever was in vault 713 isss in there."_

_"Posssibly,"_ He sat on his bed in thought _"But it can't be that sssimple."_

_"Of course not," Siladalv said "There are thingsss guarding it."_

_Harry laid down "I'm going to bed, good night Sssiladalv."_

_"Good night massster,"_ He hissed before finding a spot for himself and sleeping, knowing the wards would keep them safe.

The first day of classes was difficult, not because of the classes themselves, but where they were located made it hard. The stair cases moved, walls that were pretending to be doors, or doors that had a special way of opening.

'Where are we?' He asked the snake that was curled around him

The snake flicked his tongue out 'Possibly the third corr-' he paused 'hang on.'

Harry felt Siladalv slip into his mind and completely take control of him. He closed his green eyes, when they reopened they were golden.

'What is it?' Harry asked unable to move, but could still see.

'I smell something,' he said 'Something beyond that door,' Siladalv/Harry walked up to the door and tried to open it 'It's locked, this must be where it's at.'

'Can you tell what's beyond it?'

'A canine, a Cerberus to be more precise,' he paused 'Someone's coming!' he quickly let Harry back in control, his eyes returned to normal.

"What do we have here? A student disobeying the rules!" Argus filch, the care taker said.

"I'm lost," Harry replied.

"Quit lying! I know your type! I'll have you locked up in the dungeons for this!"

Luckily, Professor Quirrel came by.

"T-trouble Mr. F-filch?" Quirrel studdard. Harry felt a sharp pain in his head, but made no indication of it hurting.

"Student trying to get into the forbidden corridor," Mr. Filch said.

"I'm sure P-potter just g-got lost," he said.

Harry was strongly reminded of Vernon when Filch went red and walked off muttering to himself.

After Quirrel had left him, the pain went away. 'What was that about?' He hissed in his mind to the speckled cobra that was around him.

'I don't know,' He replied as they walked through the abandon corridor, heading to his next class. 'But something doesn't smell right about him. You should be wary around him master.'

'He made my scar hurt though. That can't be normal can it?'

'I never said he was normal. I don't like him, even though he stutters, he's not scared, at least not of creatures, but of one who seems to haunt him.'

'How can you tell?' Harry asked.

'I can smell people's emotions, he smells of hate, loyalty... death? and another I can't Identify.'

'Who haunts him?'

'I don't know. It's always with him though.'

'Is it the smell you can't identify?'

'No, This is a completely different smell. It's the one that smells of death, but alive, at the same time...' Siladalv said uncertainly.

Harry's lessons with Siladalv were going great, he was the best in all his classes, with the exception of a Ravenclaw named Hermione Granger. The week was going good for Harry. He even got a few points for changing his match into a needle first in transfiguration, and for identifying Devil's snare in Herbology. Siladalv had to help him stay awake in history of magic, the only class to be taught by a ghost. He spoke in a monotone voice, and spoke slowly. Harry was one of the few to stay awake then.

Harry's next class was potions. He walked into a cold classroom down in the dungeons. After everyone was there, a tall black haired figure came through the door. He went up to the front of the classroom.

"I'm professor Snape, while you are in this class room, you will remain quiet and behaved. If not, you will serve detentions and points will be taken. Is that clear?" Snape said, Harry could feel his cold ebony eyes on him.

The class said simultaneously "Yes, sir."

Snape began taking roll call, like the other teachers.

'I think he's judging me,' he said to Siladalv.

'He smells of hate,' The speckled cobra said 'it would be wise to be more wary of him.'

Harry agreed.

"Potter!" Snape said "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"It makes a sleeping potion called draught of living death," Harry replied.

Snape was surprised, but hid it "Where would you look to find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

"They are the same plant sir, it also goes by aconite."

"It seems Mr. Potter actually read and learned something. Unlike the rest of you. Ten points to Slytherin."

'He's shocked, and thinking deeply about something. I think, he's thinks, he's misjudged you,' Siladalv said.

'And you know what? He, in his own way, complemented me to.'

'It seems he expected you to be different.'

The rest of the class went well for Harry, but not for the Gryffindors. Neville longbottom had managed to melt his cauldron into a twisted blob. The potion within it was seeping across the floor, burning holes into unexpecting shoes that happen to be in it's path of burning destruction. The class resorted to standing on the stools to get away from it. Neville had gotten the potion on him, he now had boils covering the area where it touched him.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape. With a flick of his wand, the potion was gone "I suppose you added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered

"Take him to the hospital wing," He spat at someone, then turned to Ron "You-Weasley-Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong? Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry saw his ears go red as he put his head down, he chuckled quietly to himself.

The next morning at breakfast a large brown owl came swooping down in front of him. He took the note from it's leg and began to read.

Harry,

I know you get Saturday off, why not come visit me? And I also have a surprise for you too. Reply soon!

Hagrid

Harry wrote back 'Okay, see you Saturday,' on the back of the note and gave it to the owl that had been eating his food.

'I thought you didn't like him master?'

'I don't, but he knows about the thing hidden in the third corridor. He might slip something.'

Saturday had came, Harry went down to Hagrid's cabin. Siladalv was off hunting for food. He walked down to Hagrid's cabin to find Hagrid waiting, and to Harry's surprise, the Headmaster as well.

"Hello, Headmaster," Harry said respectfully "Hagrid," He nodded in his direction.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Hiya Harry," Hagrid said "Professor Dumbledore will be accomping us today."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked

"It's a surprise!" Hagrid said happily

They started to walk, they went past the grounds Dumbledore turned his attention to Harry "How was your first week?"

"It was good sir."

"Everything alright in Syltherin?"

"Yes sir," Harry started to get annoyed 'Siladalv! I think he's up to something. Be ready for anything.'

'Okay master,' Siladav said.

"You know, people can be resorted, it's not unheard of."

"I'm perfectly fine in Slytherin sir."

"I think you would like Gryffindore better."

"The hat put me where it thought was best suited for me," Harry started to feel something probe his mind. Siladalv, who was on alert, sensed it and brutaly shoved out the invading entity. Dumbledore's steps faultered as it happened.

"Yeh alright Professor?" Hagrid asked, noticing this

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Hagrid. I seemed to trip on something," He said.

Liar! Harry spat in his head

Finally they stopped "If you would grab my arm Harry? We're apparating," Dumbledore said as if nothing happened.

Harry reluctenly did, he felt as if he was being sucked through a tube.

He got over being sick quickly and looked around. They were near an owl store. "Hagrid?" He asked

"I felt bad fer not gettin' yeh anything fer yer birthday, so Professor Dumbledore let me take you to get an owl today," Hagrid said "Go choose, and I'll buy it fer yeh."

Harry went into the store, there were many owls, large, small, brown, white, and many others. But only one caught his eye. It was completly black, along with large brown eyes. To Harry's surprise, it flew over and landed on his shoulder. He went up to the counter. "I'll take this one" he told the clerk "What's it's name?"

"You get to name her," she said.

After Hagrid paid for her, they left and went back to Hogwarts. "What's her name?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, I'm intruged as well," Dumbledore said.

"Her name is Zsuzsanna," She cooed happily at the name.

After Dumbledore had left, Hagrid invited him in his house for tea. After a bit Harry brought up the ceberus, or more comingly known as a three-headed dog.

"Who told you about fluffy?" Hagrid asked

"Fluffy?" Harry was astounded "It has a name?"

"'Course he has a name! He's mine, I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid suddenly dropped off

"Yes?"

"Nothin! That's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel... Shouldn' of told yeh that," Hagrid looked out the window "Getin' late, yeh should head back up to the castle now," Then he rushed Harry out the door.

_**End of Chapter four**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter._

"Talking"

'speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"When Siladalv is incontrol of Harry while speaking"**_

_book titles_

_**Chapter Five**_

Harry was back in his dorm, talking to Siladalv _"I've Heard of him sssomewhere," _Harry hissed to the snake on his bed _"But I don't remember where."_

_"I know sssomeone who would know of him,"_ Siladalv hissed _"But it would be difficult to talk to him."_

_"Why?"_

_"He detessstsss humansss," _He said _"I could not protect you in thisss form."_

_"Isssn't there another way?"_

_"Yesss, a potion to unlock my powersss, ssso I could transssform and protect you."_

_"Why can't you go alone?"_

_"I would not leave you here unprotected. You have to come with me."_

_"But won't people noticcce me gone?"_

_"Not if we go during winter break."_

_"Fine, I'll go, but what about the potion?"_

_"I can gather the ingredientsss easssily. We need to go to the forbidden foressst tomorrow to do the ritual."_

_"Ritual?"_

_"To unlock my powersss. Every-time I die, my powersss ressset itssself, sssinccce I had not been able to get the ingredientsss before now, I couldn't do it, but now I can."_

_"You're going now?"_ Harry asked seeing him slither off

_"Yesss," _came a reply _"Can you take me there? I might be noticcced." _

Harry agreed and let the speckled snake slither up his arm and around his chest.

After taking Siladalv to the forbidden forest, he went to the library to read up on the forest. He was sitting quietly, reading when a voice interrupted him. "Hello I'm Sylia."

Harry looked up and saw the necromancer "I'm Harry."

Her ebony eye pierced him "Where's your friend?"

"What are you talking about?" He said, now suspicious of her.

"The one who stays with you constantly," She noticed the book and smirked "Going to the forbidden forest?"

"Extra study," he said.

"I've been wanting to go, May I go with you?"

Harry pretended to look at his book while trying to talk to Siladalv. Hoping it would work he said 'Siladalv?'

Sounding a bit faint he replied 'Yes?'

'The necromancer wants to go,'

'She could help us, she may go,'

'Can you trust her?'

'Yes,'

Harry looked back up to her "You can come,"

"Good, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow night, meet me on the grounds."

"Till then, ym ecnirp," She said bowing her head.

"What?" Harry asked confused at what she just said. She just smirked and left.

The next night, Harry had met her on the grounds, he had the ingredients in his pockets, shrunken down to fit, along with other items. "Ready?" Harry asked her

"Of course," She said "So where are we going?"

"He's leading the way," Harry said as Siladalv slid out.

_"Come on," _He hissed to them and went deeper into the forest. Harry and Sylia followed behind him. They came upon a clearing, and stopped there. _"Take out the ingredientsss and unssshrink them," _Harry did and set them on the ground _"Now take the unicorn blood and make a ssseven foot cccircle around me," _Harry laid out the blood, like he instructed. _"Tell the necromancccer to start chanting wen htrib," _Harry repeated what he said, and she began to chant in a language unknown to Harry "_Massster, began the potion," _Harry brought out a cauldron and un-shrunk it and began the potion.

After the potion was done Siladalv instructed him again _"Put a drop of your blood in the potion," _Harry did so with out questioning _"Give the potion to me," _He took the potion to Siladalv. The snake drunk it all. An aurora enveloped his body as he changed. He was now an elven year old boy with ebony hair and golden eyes.

His eyes flickered to Harry who was past out. He went over to him and took out and extra set of cloths Harry had brought, and dressed himself.

Sylia stopped chanting and walked up to him "He's been called?"

"Yes," Siladalv said "We made a deal, when my powers unlocked after I found him, he would call him. So I could protect him, when the time came."

"What now?"

"We wait," He said simply "Why are you here at Hogwarts, necromancer?"

"I have my father's shadow magic," She said. "And my name's Sylia"

"Shadow magic doesn't make you a Necromancer."

"No, it doesn't. My mother was once dead, brought back to life by Death himself. A combination between a once dead half vampire turned full vampire and a shadow dragon some how makes me," She said.

"Lord Dameon let you come?"

At that she let out a low laugh "He was reluctant, Grandfather doesn't like to leave me alone for less than a day, let alone a year."

"Sound's like him. You still didn't answer my question. _Why are you here?"_

"A necromancer's job is to serve Death, as you know. And to serve Eht Nomed Ecnirp."

"You're here to serve him?"

"And to protect him. To make sure he does whats suppose to be done. Surly you know what fate has in store?"

"Fate," He spat "does not control you, it guides you. It's up to him, if he wants to do it or not,"

"I've always wondered... How does Eht Nomed Ecnirp get chosen?" She asked

"When Eht Nomed Drol has chosen an unborn child to be Eht Nomed Ecnirp, he gives the child a bit of his or her power, thus making the unborn child his or her heir"

"But how can that happen? Won't the mother carrying the child notice?"

"No, Demons have a way to slip in and out unnoticed if they choose. They just need to sing the Demon's lullaby, it can put anything to sleep"

"But won't the mother notice the child is displaying demon magic?"

"The mother, unfortunately, usually dies within the year"

"Why?"

"Her body is, for lack of a better word, 'tainted' by the demon magic. It can't handle it, and begins to attack itself in a last defence" Siladalv looked down at Harry and mumbled something.

"What?" Sylia asked.

"It's been too long, it should only take thirty minutes, it's been almost an hour."

"Maybe, he's getting extra training? He is Eht Nomed Ecnirp."

"No, Not even Eht Nomed Ecnirp takes this long," Harry moved. Siladalv's eyes flickered to him "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-" Harry's head turned sharply to the darkness ahead of him "Something is out there," He hissed "Something unnatural, can't you sense it?"

"Yes, I can," He said looking in the same direction as Harry.

Harry changed his form. He now had a gray scaly lizard-like tail, with small, but noticeable horns on his head, claws on his hands, and his eyes turned completely black. He reverted to parseltongue _"I'm going to check it out, protect her. Keep her sssafe."_

_"I'm sssuppossse to protect you!"_

_"I can protect myssself!"_ With that, he dashed up into the trees and left them behind.

Harry dashed through the trees, going to the unknown entity in the forest, when he came upon a unicorn. He approached it softly, angelic almost.

_It's beautiful,_ He thought. The unicorn was dead, covered in it's own silver blood. He almost went up to the dead creature, except someone had beat him to it.

"Beautiful isn't it? In it's own way. A way only known to us. Or something like us," A black haired, brown eyed woman said.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Zsuzsanna," She said.

"How?"

"Why do you think I flew to you in the owl shop? I sensed power within you" She said "Now my turn to ask a question. Who are you?"

"Harry."

"You're not the person I went with. But something different. But you have the same power and the same body. But you have a Different personalty. You're not Harry."

"No, I'm Harry alright, I've just been gone for a while."

"You've changed."

"I had no choice."

"But you're not called 'Harry' anymore are you?"

"Names do not matter," He said making the shadows move around him in anger "So tell me this Zsuzsanna. How long have you been a vampire?"

"Since I was born," She said.

He looked out into the forest and growled "It's coming."

A cloaked figure glided in the darkness, it's cloak brushing against the ground, it's footsteps unheard. Harry went into the darkend trees, blocking himself from view. While Zsuzsanna transformed into an owl and flew into a nereby tree. The figure went over to the dead unicorn and began to drink it's blood. They watched it the entire time, and only came down when it left.

"What was that?" She asked back into her vampire form

"Something on the verge of death," He said thoughtfully "I'm heading back to Siladalv, you should fly back before he notices you."

Harry started to leave when she stopped him "What happened in the Demon Relm to change you?"

He froze "Ask that again, and I'll kill you," Then he rushed off towards Siladalv.

"What was it?" Asked an angry Siladalv.

"A cloaked figure, who is on the verge of death," Harry said "I could not see its face."

"Are you alright Harry?" Sylia asked changing the subject "You were gone a long time in the Demon relm."

Black eyes flickered towards her "Perfectly."

"What happened to you in the Demon relm?" Siladalv asked.

An unkown emotion quickly flickered in the demon's eyes, but quickly died out "I trained."

"For a hundred years?" he asked skepticly

"Yes," Harry snapped. "We should head back before they notice we're gone," He transformed back to a human. "Come on."

Harry lead them out of the forest and headed toward the castle.

_**End of Chapter Five**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon Languge"**_

_book titles_

_**Chapter Six**_

Sylia turned to Harry when they walked into the front doors of the castle. "I'm going to get some food. Coming Harry?"

_"Go with her Sssiladalv,"_ He said Siladalv, now in his snake form. _"Ssshe ssshouldn't be alone with that thing out there."_

_"And what about you?"_ He asked._ "You ssshouldn't be by yourssself either."_

_"I can take care of myssself. Ssshe'sss a necromancccer, there arn't any dead body'sss for her to command. Ssshe'sss defencccelesss."_

_"I'm your guardian, massster not her'sss!"_

His eye's flashed black so fast, Siladalv didn't notice the change before they went back to green. _"Asss your massster I comand you go with her! I can care for myssself, Sssiladalv," _He looked up to Sylia. "Siladalv will be going with you," The snake reluctantly went with Sylia to the kitchens, leaving Harry alone.

Harry started to go to the common room, when he heard Filch coming towards him. He ran in the opposite direction. He ran into the nearest room and waited, he heard his footsteps grow faint until they were none existent.

He now took a good look at the room he was in. It was an unused classroom by the look of the dust on the desks and chalkboard, but a mirror was in the middle, Harry guessed it must have been placed here recently by the look of it. He went to the mirror and looked in it.

Inside he saw himself, along with the Dursleys laying dead at his feet, and the rest of the world kneeling at his power. He wanted it to be real, he wanted it to happen now.

_**"It is the Mirror of Erised,"**_ His demon form appeared in the mirror. _**"It shows your greatest desire," **_He said in the demon language.

"Ah, Vyxis, I started to think you didn't come back with me," Harry said, speaking in English, knowing the demon could understand him.

_**"You know I'm bound to you, since I am your demon magic."**_

"If that was true, why do you have a mind separate from mine?"

_**"I had to protect you in the demon realm, or had you forgotten?"**_

"My memory of the realm is perfect. How could I forget what you had done for me?"

Harry looked up and saw writing on the mirror that looked familiar. "Was the Mirror of Erised made by demons, Vyxis?"

_**"Yes, to lure they're prey so they could feed. But it does have other uses, only to demons themselves of course."**_

"How?"

_**"One is a portal to the Demon Realm, another is to view people, you can communicate with them if you desire, and the last is you can have the mirror show you anything you want it to."**_

"How can I?"

_**"Just command it."**_

Vyxis disappeared, leaving Harry alone.

Time skip

He found himself back in his room, thinking over the mirror.

_A thing of demonic origin within the castle... Why? What has lead Dumbledore to bring in such a thing of dark magic? _Harry wondered.

_**The stone**_. Vyxis whispered in his mind.

_Ah, yes, the sorcerer's stone. So Dumbledore was asked by Flamel to keep it safe?_

_**It seems so. Question is, what are we going to do about it?**_

_Nothing, not yet. We'll lie low, until the time comes._

_**You're just like Malrk, always waiting. You should have an upper hand on the enemy.**_

_I don't know who's my enemy yet. It's best to lie low for now._

_**Waiting for someone to cross you? It will be too late then, Harry.**_

_I will not let myself be set up for a situation like that Vyxis._

_"Harry! Let me in!"_ Hissed Siladalv from outside his door.

_"Coming," _He went over, disabled the wards and let the cobra in.

_"What happened in the Demon Realm massster?"_ Siladalv asked. _"You were gone too long, even if you are The Demon Princcce."_

_"Nothing Sssiladalv,"_ He was getting tired of them asking it. _"Did everything go alright with Sssylia?"_

_"Yesss, don't change the sssubject massster,"_ Siladalv was annoyed. _"Why did you ssstay ssso long?"_

_"I told you, I was training,"_ Harry said. _"Pleassse Sssiladalv, let me sssleep, I've had a long day."_

_"I'm sssorry massster, I jussst worry about you. But before you sssleep. Did you find out about Nicholasss Flamel?"_

_"Yesss, he'sss the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone,"_ Harry's eyes narrowed. _"You knew, didn't you? That I would be called?"_

_"Forgive me massster, I would have told you, if not for my vow to Malrk, The Demon Lord."_

Harry sighed. _"There was nothing you could do, was there?"_

_"I promissse you, I will do everything to help you now."_

_"You helped me before I even went there, why would I deny you now?"_

_"Thank you massster," _Siladalv looked at Harry. _"You should sssleep now. You look tired."_

Harry chuckled. _"Good night Sssiladalv."_

_"Good night massster"_ Siladalv slithered up to the bed and fell asleep on the covers. Harry quickly followed.

_He was running, always running, fearing for his life. He had to get away, away from those things. They wanted to kill him. He fell down to the ground. His pursuers quickly caught up. Harry cursed his luck._

_Before Harry could react, one of them had jumped on him and started using it's long, bloodied claws to tear through his clothing, to get to the skin beneath._

_When he was in the demon realm, he had blacked out when this had happened. unfortunately, he didn't black out this time._

_**"What do we have here? A little puppy lost it's way," **__The one on top of him taunted._

_"__**Do you know what we do to puppies? We just love the taste of puppies like yourself," **__said the other watching as he was being torn apart._

_Words seem to pour out of Harry's mouth. __**"You should scram, before I show you what this puppy can amount to."**_

_**"Is that a threat puppy?" **__The one on him was angry._

_**"No, it's a warning!" **__Harry hissed, he felt his power surge, throwing it off of him. He was now standing in his demon form._

_"__**What? That's it?" **__The one watching quickly received his answer when Harry slashed through him killing him quickly._

_**"That is what a puppy can do," **__He said looking at the now dead chaser. His eyes flickered to the other one. It had fallen to it's knees._

_**"Please! Spare me!" **__It pleaded._

_**"Why should I spare something as useless as you?"**_

_**"I can be a spy! I can help you! Please Master! Please spare me!"**_

_**"Really? How do I know I can trust you? That you won't go to someone more powerful than me? Or that you won't betray me?"**__ he said calmly. __**"It seems easier just to kill you now, before you have a chance."**_

_It fell to the ground, begging. __**"Please Master, let me live! Spare my life!"**_

_Harry looked at him with obsidian eyes. He could use a servant, he had just got here, and knew nothing about it. For now, he would agree. __**"Fine, I'll spare your life. But understand this. If you ever betray me. You. Will. Suffer. Understood?"**_

_**"Yes Master! Thank you Master for sparing me!"**_

_Harry turned away from him to look at where he was. The thing jumped him by surprise and tried to kill him. Harry threw him off and burned him alive._

_After he made sure he was dead, he checked the wound on his back. It was deep, very deep. Blood poured out of it. He used his magic to seal it up, afterwards he felt dizzy, then he fainted. He had used too much of his magic._

Harry sat up in his bed, he had been able to feel all the cuts and smell the thing being burned as if it had just happened. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

_"Harry? Are you alright?"_ Siladalv asked, worrying over his master.

_"I'm fine,"_ he said wiping his mouth. _"I'm just a bit sssick."_

_"What happened?"_ He asked.

_"Nightmare,"_ He got up and went back to his room. "Tempus" He muttered, checking the time. It was seven in the morning. _"I'm going to breakfassst, you coming?"_

_"Of course,"_ The snake slithered up his arm and around his chest.

Harry left his dorms and down to the great hall, He took some toast and began eating it, he ignored the decorations around him. Sylia had come in.

"Hi Harry," She greeted him. "Happy Halloween!"

"Hey," he said, not in the mood to talk.

"You feeling alright? You look a bit sick."

"I'm fine, just a nightmare."

"What about?"

"Don't remember," He lied, he could remember it very well. He got up from the table. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," She said, staring at his retreating form.

_**End Chapter Six**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon Languge"**_

_book titles_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Harry walked absent minded, he was in a daze. He needed to feed.

Since he was now aware of his demon side, he needed emotions, particularly fear, to fuel his demon side. It was getting restless. _"Sssiladalv," _he spoke to his snake.

_"Massster?" _He was conserned.

_"Leave me, go hunting. I need to be alone."_

_"Are you sssure?"_

_"Yesss," _Siladalv slid out and looked back at his master. _"Go, I'm perfectly fine."_

He nodded and left him. Time to hunt. He took control of his demon power and turned himself into a shadowy mist. He went to the great hall, invisible to all. His obsidian eyes scanned the great hall, looking for the perfect pray. His eyes landed on a Hufflepuff. She was perfect. He Swept over to her and said lowly, so only she could hear. _**"Lortnoc."**_

He could now control her. "I'm off," She said to one of her friends.

"I'll see you later then," They said.

Harry had her walk to the forbidden forest, when he got there, he released his hold on her. He turned into his demon form. "I suggest you run," He whispered to her.

Fear shown in her eyes as she quickly dashed off in the opposite direction, unknowingly, leading herself deeper into the forest.

Harry chuckled darkly "I love it when they run," he said to himself. He quickly took after her, it wasn't long before he caught up to her. His demon magic sucked out the emotions in her. She fainted before he was done, so he quit. His hunger was satisfied enough for now. It would not be good if she was found dead.

He picked her up, and carried her close to the edge of the forest. He put her back down and whispered _**"Tegrof," **_He wiped her memory of the forest.

He picked her back up and covered them both in his demon magic, so they could not be seen. Once back in the castle, he dropped her off in a girl's bathroom and went back into the great hall for lunch in human form.

He had just sit down, when Quirrel had ran in screaming "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" and fainted.

The Great Hall was in an uproar, it took Dumbledore several tries to get the students to calm down. "Students, please follow your prefects to your dormitories, as the teachers deal with the troll."

Harry's mind wondered back to the girl. _Well if the troll finds her and kills her, they can't link it to me. Or maybe, I could insure that the troll finds her..._ Using his demon magic, he made a copy of himself and disappeared from view. "Follow them back, and claim you're tired and go to bed, then wait for my return," He whispered to his clone, who followed directions immediately. Once that was done, he went out of the great hall in-search of the troll. It didn't take long to find it, since it had left the dungeons.

He was pleased to find the troll heading in the right direction, even though it need a few shoves here and there. Finally getting the troll into the bathroom, things start to take effect.

She had woken up by the noise and smell of the mountain troll and began to scream. The troll used it's large club to hit the girl. To Harry's disappointment, it missed. Her luck didn't hold out though and the Hufflepuff girl ended up being a splat on the floor as well on the club.

Harry, feeling satisfied, had left. He had a snake to pick up.

He went out onto the ground looking for Siladalv. It wasn't long before he found the cobra. _"Are you done?" _He asked still covered.

_"Harry?" _Asked the confused snake. _"Where are you?"_

_"Hidden, it would not do well to be caught."_

_"What are you even doing out here? Won't sssomeone know you're gone?"_

_"That, my dear guardian, are what demon powersss are for." _Harry said _"I have a clone in my place, I had... to take care of something. Come on, I need to get back soon."_

_"What happened? I heard a commotion in the castle."_

_"A troll got in. But it's being taken care of by the teachers." _Harry said _"Now come on!" _Harry hissed, he got impatient and picked up the snake instead and went back to the dorm quickly.

_"Do you still want to continue your training tonight?" _Siladalv asked.

_"Yesss, of courssse. What will we do tonight?" _He asked the snake.

Siladalv turned into his human form. "We'll work on the patronus and anti-patronus charm. Can you tell me what each does?"

"Simple. The patronus charm cast a being of good emotion, it takes happy thoughts to fuel it and is considered hard to preform. It drives away the dementors.

"While an Anti-patronus is the opposite, it is a being of bad emotion, it takes bad emotions to fuel it. Unlike the patronus, it doesn't drive dementors away, it brings them to you, or you can gain loyalty from them, depending on the amount of emotion in it. It's considered dark magic, and is punishable by Azkaban."

"Correct, So which do you want to try first? I have wards set up so you won't be detected," he said.

"Let's try the anti-patronus."

"Alright, think of the worst memory possible, then when you concentrate on it say _**'otcepsxe munortap' **_A dark form should come out, the darker it is, the more emotions it has. The most strongest form is black, while the most weakest is a light grey."

His worst memory? That was difficult. He had so many to choose, though only one stood out.

_He was in a torture chamber. Turns out, the chasers he killed had a master already, and he wasn't pleased to find out they died by a child from the human realm._

_He had resided in the chamber for... Days? Months? He couldn't remember anymore. His tormentor had come in that day to discover Harry had black feathered wings coming from his back._

_**"Interesting,"**__ he said touching them slightly.__** "Only those of pure demon essence are able to acquire them,"**__ He said __**"It would be bad for someone to find you. They would kill me for having you. We'll just have to take care of that won't we?"**__ Harry looked up at him, frightened of what he might do. __**"Tyreck, Hyst! Come get the boy and follow me," **__He called out to the guards beyond the door._

_They came in and undid the chains that bind Harry to the wall, caught him as he fell and carried him out to where they're master was going._

_Harry caught a glimpse of the room he was in, it looked allot like his prison with the exception of a bloodied table in the middle of the room. __**"Set him on the table and hold him down," **__They did as they were told. __**"Why must you be so difficult?" **__He asked Harry. __**"First you kill my minions, then you turn out to be a pure essence demon?" **__He clicked his tongue several times as he moved around the room, getting something down off the wall. __**"Do you know what I have in my hands right now?"**__ Harry shook his head, he would have said something, if not for his throat being torn to shreds from his screams that occurred from torture sessions. __**"It's a saw, I can't have you flaunting your wings around, can I? It could get me into trouble with the Lords. Since it's only they're desendents that have them," **__Harry started to struggle against the guards, knowing what was going to happen next._

_He laughed. __**"I guess you know what I must do now?" **__He took a step closer to Harry.__** "It's for my own good. Be selfless once in a while will you? Now hold still, I don't want to cut you in half and lose my favorite pastime," **__He said happily._

_Harry could not contain the screams that ripped from his throat, as the saw cut through his tender, newly acquired wings. The first one had been hell, he could now see his mangled wing laying in front of him. He heard him move to the other side and did the same._

_After massacring both of his wings he ordered the guards to move him back to the cell. Harry didn't have proper time to heal, before he started the torturing again._

Harry concentrated on the memory and said _**"Otcepsxe Munortap"**_ Mist came out, but it didn't have a form.

"That's good for your first try." Siladalv said approvingly "Concentrate harder and try again."

Harry did what he told him, and tried again. This time, a black wolf appeared. It let out a mournful cry before disappearing.

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please Read! **__I have a few things I want to ask the readers of my story. Should there be any pairings in my story eventualy? I've never actualy planned any pairings at all I was going to leave Harry single through out the enitre thing. But would you like to see Harry Paired with someone?_

_That brings me to my next question. When I complete this, Should I add the next part (Book Two) on here or make it into a different story?_

_Just send your replies in the reviews, you could just put Yes (whoever or just yes to let me deside who to pair) and Yes (you want to continue on here) or no (you want to make it a different story)._

_Only one more chapter to go!_

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'mind speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon language"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Christmas Break was approaching fast, Harry was going to be the only one hear out of his friends to stay during the winter holidays. Sylia was going to visit her grandfather, and Draco (who was more of an acquaintance than friend) was going to his home too, leaving Harry by himself. Even Siladalv had to be somewhere on Christmas break, and wouldn't be back until the students came back. He didn't mind though, it would give him a chance to go to the restricted section in the library to study more and to practice his patronus charm, he was having difficulty with it. He didn't have many (if any) happy memories.

By the time Christmas rolled around, Harry had perfected his patronus, which took the shape of a wolf. Siladalv told Harry in his letter that it is unheard of for one's patronus and anti-patronus to be the same.

He had also went to the library at night and read more about dark curses and the unforgivables. To his surprise, they had a book about demons, stating what they could do and they're weaknesses.

He had taken the book, read it, then burned it out in the forbidden forest. He could not have someone know his weaknesses, or his abilities.

He had woken up on Christmas morning to find a few gifts. One was from Sylia, Siladalv, and an unknown package. He scanned it to make sure it wasn't a trap. After he was satisfied, he opened it to find a invisibility cloak, (not that he needed it) along with a letter.

_You're father left this in my possession before he died. It was time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

Harry looked at the letter, unable to identify who wrote it by the writing alone. So he used a spell to identify who sent it, to his astonishment, he found it was Dumbledore that had sent it to him.

His other two gifts were books, one on the Dark Arts (from Siladalv) and the other was a very old book, that was bind in some type of leathery substance, which Harry had a very good idea what the substance was. It also had a note.

_Be careful to not let this book fall into the wrong hands, though I doubt anyone could open this book, let alone pry it away from you. Only one with power and the heritage, as such as yourself, can open this book. I hope it's to your satisfaction._

_Happy Hollidays,_

_Sylia_

_P.S: It's charmed to look like a magical creature book. Burn this note afterwards, it would raise up questions, which I'm sure you don't want to answer._

Harry casted an incendio on the note, and moved toward the book. He could tell by just glancing at it, that it radiated darkness. He went to pick it up when the darkness surrounded him.

_**Don't move, it's testing you.**_ Vyxis said.

_Testing me?_ Harry asked.

_**Making sure you are a demon. If you weren't, the book would drain you of your power and kill you.**_

The power accepted him, it was now calmed down enough for Harry to open the book. He began to read.

He read the entire book before he moved from the chair in his room. He got up, put the book away with several heavy wards, and went to the forbidden forest, eager to try out a spell that would let him control various elements.

It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. It was difficult to get the water to move, it was taking a lot of his power just to get to move an inch. He let his control drop as he fell down and rested on the forest floor. His breathing was harsh.

_Any suggestions? _Harry asked.

_**Not really, maybe you should be in demon form? It might come easier.**_

___Perhaps..._

_**Maybe you should let me try.**_

_No! The last time you had free reign was disastrous! You almost got caught! I don't want anyone to know, not yet. You know what a blood lust you have. _

He stayed silent. Harry took his advice and transformed into his demon form. It did come easier, but he couldn't hold it for long. He was drained, it had taken a lot of his magic and his demon magic. Harry cursed as he realized he need to feed again. Luckily for him, there were people in the forest. He decided to change his looks. Since he was a demon, he could change his looks at will. It was one of the many talents demons had. He now had silverish hair with red streaks with glowing icy-blue eyes, he also decided to remove his scar. He didn't have a tail, or horns, but he made himself older and about six foot tall, along with skeletal wings that came from his back, instead of feathers, it had a thin skin-like substance that could only be used for gliding.

He was now actively seeking out the two humans. His demon side was getting frustrated at the lack of emotions, and encourage him to go faster. He finally comes upon the two. It was Professors Snape and Quirrel. It looked like they were having an argument about something, but Harry didn't listen. His demon side was in a frenzy. It needed to feed. Now. He was starting to lose control. He was slipping in and out of of his mind. He quickly set up a ward to not let them escape, he couldn't let them tell others about him before he wiped they're memories.

He had a charm around the ward to make it go pitch black. The demon could still see, but they couldn't. He went over to the potions master and whispered _**"Eramthgin,"**_ to make him re-live his worse nightmares. He fell to his knees, as his nightmares reoccurred in-front of his eyes. Harry took this opportunity to drain him of his emotions before he collapsed. It took most of Harry's willpower to not completely drain him. His demon side settled down a bit, enough for Harry to think properly, but not enough to be satisfied. He turned his attention to Quirrel. Harry thought it was odd he was just standing there doing nothing, but he also noticed he was afraid.

He moved closer to him, not making any noise. He was going to drain him as well, when something attacked him, stopping him from his original plan.

His demon side was angry, in a blinding rage he began hissing in parseltongue. _"Who are you to defy me, my feeding!?"_

Another voice answered back. _"He isss mine, I will not let you feed from him."_

Harry's anger clouded his mind, but he willed himself to calm down. _"I need to feed, I will be in your debt, if you bring me sssomeone in hisss placcce."_

_"How do I know you will keep your debt?"_

_"I ssswear by my demon magic, I will return my ssservices, if you fetch me a human sssacrificcce."_

_"What isss your name?"_

_"I go by many namesss, but you can call me Sssyrusss." _He told him.

_"I will bring you another, in return you must help me when I require you."_

_"Make it quick." _Harry watched as Quirrel went of in the direction of Hogwarts. When he was out of sight, he turned his attention to Snape. "What to do with you?" He muttered.

He decided to deal with him later. He jumped up into the trees and covered himself in his magic.

It wasn't long before Quirrel came back with a student. Harry canceled his magic that cloaked him. He jumped down from the tree and went over to the student he brought.

Harry sniffed the student, who he recognized as a Gryffindor first year, or more precisely, Neville Longbottom. "You used the imperious curse?" He asked in English.

_"Yesss," _The voice hissed.

"Who do I owe my debt to?" Harry asked, even though he had a suspicion.

_"Lord Voldemort," _He hissed again.

His suspicion was confirmed "Your sacrifice is accepted Lord Voldemort, and in return, as promised, I am in your debt. Just invoke my debt when you require me."

Quirrel nodded and left him to his 'feast', knowing he would take care of things.

After He erased both they're memories, he placed Snape in his office, and made it look like he fell asleep grading papers, and he put the Longbottom boy in the Gryffindor common room, asleep in one of the chairs.

The next morning at breakfast, he received a letter from Siladalv. He took the letter from Zsuzsanna and let her eat off his plate. He opened and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope everything is fine where you are, and that you haven't been an any trouble. I should be returning soon, possibly by next week._

_I'm also worried about you. Why can't we talk anymore? I tried to get through but I couldn't. I hope your alright. If you don't respond to this letter in two days I'm coming back._

_Respond soon,_

_Siladalv (Use Vlad from now on)_

Harry shook his head as he chuckled. After putting it away in his bag, he took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He decided to write back now.

_Dear Vlad,_

_Everything is fine, so you can stop worrying. Something has happened but it's nothing to concern yourself over, I took care of it._

_We don't have it anymore because of my barriers. I can't let it down because, well, remember what happened to Ma- _(He scratched over that) _your old friend? It's worse. I'm sorry, but I don't want to let down my barriers and let out the beast behind it. He can cause problems for both of us. If my barriers go down even a bit, he goes into a frenzy._

_Stop worrying so much,_

_Harry_

He folded it up and handed it to Zsuzsanna. "Take this to Siladalv, and try to be quick okay?" The bird seemed to glare at him, but responded and flew off.

Time Skip

Siladalv had came back by the next week, and students had came back a day after he did. Everything was back to normal (as normal as it gets in a magical school) Siladalv continued to bug Harry about what happened when he was gone, but Harry kept telling him it was nothing important and he had dealt with it.

Sylia had also been trying to help Harry with his ability to control elements, but couldn't figure out why he couldn't hold it for long. They were spending they're extra time in the forest since they already taken they're exams.

"Hmm... Why won't it work?" Sylia said thoughtfully.

Harry was getting frustrated, so much he thought about just forgetting it. Sylia suddenly turned to him (who was currently sitting on the ground glaring at the puddle of water infront of him) and asked. "Have you ever cast the unforgivables?"

Harry raised an ebrow at her. "No, Siladalv is still trying to figure out a ward to let it go undetected, and I haven't had to use them."

"That's why, you haven't tasted true darkness."

He looked disbelievingly at her. "I'm a demon! How can I not have tasted true darkness? I'm practicly born from darkness! My magic is true darkness!" Harry yelled, not noticing the ground around him shaking.

"Calm down! It was just a theory, I thought sense you'r a demon you need to have a feel for it to work," She snapped. "Besides there are different types of darkness."

He finally noticed and took control over his temper "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated with this. I usaly have better control over my temper."

She nodded "Maybe we should stop... Do you need to feed?"

"No, I didn't use my demon magic this time." He got up "I'm heading back. You coming?"

She shook her head "I'm going to practice myself. Besides, I like the forest."

Before Harry even turned around he heard a fimilar voice. _"Sssyrusss, I invoke your debt," _It took Harry a bit to remember.

He looked at Sylia. "Go back to the dorms and keep an eye on Si- Vlad for me, would you?"

She looked strangly at him. "Why?"

"I need to do something and I don't want him in the way."

"I won't question you, but please be carefull would you?"

He nodded. "Just keep Vlad occupied and in the dorm," His magic was urging him to go. "I have to go," when he went invisable, he change into the form he had when he incounterd him. He followed his instincts, which led him to the thrid corridor, he went in past the three headed dog, into the trapdoor, where he landed on Devil's snare, he quickly conjured a flame that made the plant let him go.

He then came upon a troll, but it was knocked out, so he rushed past it and into a room with many keys. Getting annoyed, he used a summoning charm and called the right key to him.

After he went through the door, he came upon darkness. He tried every lighting spell he could but nothing worked, he finally called out. "Hello?"

He felt something stir around him. _**"Hello, Demon Prince,"**_Said a melodic voice.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, backing away from the voice

_**"Angeline,"**_She said _**"Please help me, I can't get out, I'm chained. Set me free, Demon Prince."**_

"How?" Harry asked "I can't even see."

_**"Forgive me, I thought you were someone else. I cast a blinding spell."**_

She canceled out the spell. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. He finally saw who the voice belonged too. She had long flowing white hair, greyish eyes, as if she were dead, and a tattered white dress with red stains that looked like blood. He walked cautiously up to her, and she was indeed chained to the wall. _**"It's made from the bones of the sacred dead. I, being dead myself, can not break it, but you can. Please Demon Prince, break me free, and in return I will help you."**_

"Who put you here? And What are you? How are you here if your dead?"

_**"I don't know my attacker, and I'm a guardian. I'm tied to this world, so I can't cross to the other realm."**_

"How do I know I can trust you? That your not some illusion to guard the stone? You said yourself your a guardian."

_**"How can you trust anyone? It's in your nature to not trust. Yes, I said I'm a guardian, but I'm a guardian of children, I take they're pain for my own, and since I'm here, I can't help them, I can't protect them. Please, help me. I don't want them to suffer."**_

He pointed his wand at the chain and mumured a spell. It didn't work. _**"It has to be demon magic,"**_She said.

He turned back to the chain and said _**"Yortsed"**_ The chain dissapeared and she was set free.

_**"Thank you Demon Prince. And in return I will let you choose."**_

"Choose? Choose what?" Harry asked.

_**"Your destiny. Your debt with the dark lord is broken, you can choose not to help him."**_ She waved her hand toward the furthust wall away from them, a door appeared. _"__**You can choose to protect the stone, or you can choose to get the stone for him... Or you can get the stone for yourself. As soon as you walk through that door, you must choose."**_She dissapeared, leaving him alone.

Moments later, she had reappeared right infront of him and kissed him. _**"My second gift, I know you're trying to control the elements, I have given you the gift to do so, but you're not a master, I have only given you the ability to do so. It is up to you to master it."**_

Then, like the wind, she was gone, for good this time, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

_**End of Chapter Eight**_


	9. Chapter 9

_I've desided to have Harry paired with Sylia, but it probably won't get deep, at least not for a while anyway._

_I've also desided to continue the story on here, I __**Will**__ post the next chaper on here instead of making a completely new story. This chapter is the end of the first book. I should have the the first chapter of the second book posted in about a week._

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'mind speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon language"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Nine**_

He came to the final room, inside he saw Quirrel and the Mirror of Erised. "You Summoned me?" He asked, as he walked towards him, without making a sound.

Quirrel turned to face him, but Voldemort spoke _"I need you to find the stone, do this, and your debt will be repaid."_

Harry looked into the mirror as he reached out and touched it. _**"Rorrim fo Erised, laever ot em eht enots," **_He said to the mirror in demon language.

The mirror went misty, then it had shown Dumbledore with the stone.

"It's not here, Dumbledore has it with him. This place must have been a decoy, or he removed it before you came," Harry said, reverting back to English. He looked at the mirror again. _**"Tahw seod eh nalp ot od htiw eht enots?" **_The mirror showed destruction. "He plans to destroy the sto-" He sensed someone coming. He turned toward the door and saw himself walk through.

In the blink of an eye he had the impostor slammed into the wall, with him holding the other by the neck. "Who are you?" He hissed. The scent that surrounded him was confusing, he had too many scents for Harry to identify.

The figure started to pant. "Harry Potter," it managed to spit out.

"Liar," Harry claimed. "Who are you? Don't make me ask again, you won't like the consequences."

_"Vlad,"_ He hissed.

Harry immediately dropped him. _"Why are you here? I told Sssylia to make sssure you ssstayed in the dorm!" _He hissed lowly so not to be over heard. _"And why do you look like me?"_

_"I'm not known here, I figured you were here, and you were either invisssible or you changed your looksss. You're not the only one with the power to do ssso."_

_"Go back, I have everything under control here."_

_"Under control? You're in the sssame room with the Dark Lord! How do you have everything under control?"_

Harry was about to reply when the mirror called out with it's magic, warning him something was wrong. _"Ssstay,"_ He growled at Vlad. Using his wings, he glided over to the mirror. _**"Tahw si gnorw?"**_ The mirror showed Dumbledore's current position. He was headed strait for them. He glided quickly to Vlad. _"He'sss coming I'm going to make us both disssappear, we can't be caught," _He turned to Quirrel. "You'd better leave, Dumbledore is coming," He said before he disappeared. But Quirrel didn't move. Harry moved Vlad (after he changed back into a snake) and himself into a corner to watch the scene play out.

A few moments later Dumbledore came through the door. "I figured I would find you here," he said to Quirrel. "I guess you're here for the stone?"

"It seems I am to late," Voldemort said, using Quirrel's body to talk. "That you have already destroyed it. Am I correct?"

"I wonder, where you got this information?" Dumbledore asked, Harry could tell by his scent that he was surprised.

"I have my sources Dumbledore."

"It seems they have abandoned you."

"They will return, in time, and bring your destruction with them. That is, if you survive this night!" When he spoke 'night' he sent a spell directed at Dumbledore, who immediately blocked it and sent his own spell.

It went on for an hour, both sending spell back and forth. Until Quirrel had gotten hit by a stray spell, which had killed him instantly. Harry saw Voldemort's spirit leave the room when he was killed.

Harry knew he would be back. He turned and left the room, heading back out the third corridor and into his bedroom. He put Siladalv down, who transformed back into Vlad and asked. "Why were you there?"

Harry looked at him (he had transformed as well). "I, at first, had a debt to repay."

"You had a debt to the Dark Lord!? What were you thi-" Vlad paused "At first? What do you mean 'at first'?"

"It was broken before I entered the room."

"How? Only the dead can break a debt."

"The dead did, I helped out a guardian named Angeline, in return she let me choose, I could get the stone for Voldemort, I could warn Dumbledore, or I could have gotten the stone for myself."

Vlad stared at him "What did you choose?"

"It doesn't matter does it? Dumbledore had it destroyed," Harry looked around. Due to his demon powers he could see Sylia under his invisibility cloak in the corner of the room. "Why is she under my cloak?"

Vlad looked embarrassed "She was persistent. I had to stun her, so I hid her under your invisibility cloak in-case someone had been able to break through my wards."

"You're a master at wards, I doubt anyone would break through them," he walked over to Sylia, pulled off the cloak, and unstunned her. "Having a nice time?" He asked sarcastically.

"Just grand," She said standing up "Nice cloak."

"Want it? I have no use for it, it's just taking up space."

"Do you know how rare these things are?" She asked.

"I've been meaning to give it to you anyway, I just kept forgetting. Like I said, I have no use for it, but you could use it to hide from view when you're practicing your gift."

She blinked. "Speaking of which, what happened?"

He told her what happened from the forest to the entry of the dorm.

"So Voldemort is still out there?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's not the last we've seen of him," Vlad said. "He will return."

"Of course he'll return," Harry said, frowning. "He's persistent. But what I don't understand is why he did nothing when you appeared as me?"

"I don't know, that is strange..." Vlad commented.

"Maybe he knew you weren't the real Harry?" Sylia suggested.

"It's a possibility, but unlikely," Harry said. He suddenly yawned. "I'm going to bed, it's late."

"Yeah, me too. Goodnight Harry, Vlad," she left to her own room.

Vlad transformed into a snake and curled on the bed. _"Goodnight massster," _he mumbled sleepily.

Harry smirked. _"Goodnight Sssiladalv."_

**Time Skip**

Harry had just gotten off the train, carrying his luggage, Siladalv curled around him, and his owl already flying off.

"Going back to the hell hole, Harry?" Sylia asked.

"Only for a bit, Vlad said he had a surprise for me. So I guess we'll be staying somewhere later in the summer," Harry said.

"You should come visit me sometime. We have a great forest, it's full of all types of creatures."

"Maybe, I'm not sure what the plan is."

"Is that them?" she asked, sneering while she looked at a beefy man and a skinny woman with a son that resembled a pig.

"Yep, that's the family from hell,"Harry said. "I'll see you later then."

"See ya!" She said, already running off in the opposite direction. He walked over to the muggles.

"Hurry up boy!" His uncle yelled at him.

"You might want to consider being nice to me, now that I have a snake and I can do magic."

He hid his smirk as his uncle's face drained.

_This year will be better,_ he thought as he followed behind them, humming a deathly tune.

_**The end**_


	10. Book Two: Chapter 10

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'mind speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon language" "Nomed egaugnal"**_

_Book Titles_

**Book Two**

_**Chapter Ten**_

A cold shiver ran up the man's spine as he walked through the alleyway in the night, unknowing that a demon was watching his every step.

The demon had glowing, icy-blue eyes with pitch-black hair, and skeletal wings coming from his back. It sat in the darkness, watching the oblivious man. Suddenly, it pounced on him, making the man scream. The demon sucked out his emotions until he fainted.

It stopped taking his emotions and laid the man down. It's head quickly turned to an intruder in the opening of the alleyway. The intruder was a twenty year old looking man with ebony hair and golden eyes. "Hello Vlad, I see you have taken to following me again," the demon said with a cold voice, it's wings flicking in annoyance.

"You're going to be caught one of these days Harry," the figure in the opening said. He walked into the alley to where Harry was.

"I won't get caught," he said. He turned to the man and whispered._** "Tegrof,"**_ he erased the man's memory of anything that happened in the alleyway. He turned back to Vlad. "Did you let Zsuzsanna out to fly?"

"Yes, Why do you insist on keeping that bird?" He asked the young demon. "I can tell something's not right with it," little did Vlad know, that the owl in question, was actually a vampire.

"There's nothing wrong with her. Stop worrying so much," Harry said, as he scanned the area with his eyes. "Why are you back so early for?" He asked after he was satisfied nothing was around. "I thought you had business to do elsewhere until next week?"

"I finished early. I hope you have everything packed?" He asked.

"I've been packed ever since you left," the blue-eyed demon said. "So we're going to your castle for the rest of the summer?"

"Yes. I have everything set, so we should leave as soon as possible."

"What about 'Sanna?"

"I'm sure she can find her way there. She's more intelligent then she seems," as soon as he said this, a black feathered, brown eyed owl came swooping down and landed on the demon's arm he had outstretched for her.

"Hey 'Sanna," he said, stroking her feathers. "Have a good hunt?" She Hooted in conformation. "That's good. Meet me back at home?" The owl flew off. "Come on then, I need to get my things," He said, as he changed into a twelve-year old boy with messy black hair and killer-curse green eyes.

They made they're way back, only to discover someone was inside the house. Vlad transformed into a speckled cobra and curled himself around Harry's chest. _"Can you tell who it isss?"_ Harry asked in parseltongue.

_"No, be prepared for anything," _The snake hissed back softly.

Harry opened the door and heard an unfamiliar voice, he walked silently towards them. The intruder was a man with red hair and seemed to like all the objects around the room. He kept asking questions about them and Harry could tell it infuriated the Dursleys to no end, but even they weren't stupid enough to anger a wizard.

"So what's the purpose fo- Oh! You're finally back!" The wizard happily said, as he noticed Harry walking into the room "I'm Arthur Weasley, I'm here to take you back to The Burrow for the remainder of the holidays. Dumbledore's orders."

Leave it to the headmaster to screw up plans. Harry thought. He nodded his head and said "I'll go get my things then," knowing it was no use to argue with the man.

After he retrieved his things and his owl (which was siting contently in it's cage), he took it back to the living room where Mr. Weasley was. "How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"By portkey," He said, pulling out a rubber duck. "Just grab on and it will take us to The Burrow."

Harry did what he was told. He felt a pull at his navel and landed in front of a small house. "This is The Burrow, you'll be staying here for the summer. I'll take you to your room shall I?" Harry followed behind him wondering how long it would take for his demon side to go into a frenzy from lack of feeding.

"This is you're room, you have it to yourself since the boy's decided to share a room instead."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, I'm going to bed now," Harry said before he shut the door.

Siladalv slithered out hissing angerly _"He hasss no right! He can't jussst expect you to drop everything and come here on a limb! You're not sssome common dog!"_

_"Calm down! Sssomeone will hear you! At leassst put up wardsss before you rant!"_ Harry hissed quietly, hoping no one overheard his fimilar hissing.

_"It could be detected. I can't beleave we have to ssstay with Dumbledore'sss little ssservent,"_ Siladalv hissed, more calm than before_. "What are we going to do now?"_

_"Nothing. We wait, what can we do other wissse?"_ Harry pointed out.

_"What about your feeding? You will blow your cover if you don't feed."_

_"I know, I fed tonight, ssso it will be about a month before I need to do ssso again."_

_"Then what? They might noticcce sssomething if you clone yourssself again."_

_"Hopefully they will go to Diagon alley sssoon, I might be able to sssneak off then and feed."_

_"And if they don't? What then?"_

_"If worssse comesss to worssse, I could feed off sssomeone here."_

_"And blow our cover? Get yourssself thrown in Azkaban? Demonsss are forbidden here! Boy-who-lived or not! They will be unforgiving."_

_"Have you forgotten Dementorsss are my kindsss allysss? My kind created them. They wouldn't dare ussse thier power againtsss me."_

_"And what of the others who guard that placcce? They will sssee you asss anything but an ally."_

_"I will not discusss this now, I need to sssleep. We will figure out what to do when the time comesss."_

Siladalv eyed him warily, but said. _"Fine, good night massster."_

_"Good night Sssiladalv,"_ Harry went to his bed and fell asleep with the snake curled around by his feet.

_**End of Chapter Ten**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'mind speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon language" "Nomed egaugnal"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

It was the middle of the month and Harry could already feel his demon side getting anxious. As a result, Harry became snappish with everyone, and often shut himself up alone, even from his snake, Siladalv.

Luckily for Harry, the Hogwarts letters came by the end of the month, and the Weasley's decided to go to Diagon alley the next day.

"Guests first," Mrs. Weasley said, holding out a pot of floo powder.

Harry grabbed some and stepped in the fireplace. Siladalv had told him what it was and how it worked before, but he had never experienced anything like it. When he opened his mouth, he breathed in a mouthful of ash and coughed out "D-dai-gon Alley," the green flames swirled around him as he was swept away. He fell out of another fireplace a few seconds later.

_"Where are we?"_ He whispered in parseltongue to the snake around him.

_"Can you see anyone?"_ Siladalv asked.

_"No,"_ Harry answered.

_"Pull your hood up and change your looks,"_ Siladalv said as he slid out into view and changed into an older version of his human form. He also pulled his hood up.

Harry did what he was told, he now had light-brown hair and the dark brown eyes. "So where are we?" He whispered again, taking a good look at his surrounding. He senses where going wild, he could tell everything in this room was considered dark. There was a necklace made of opals the had a warning on the card 'Caution! Do not touch! Has taken nineteen lives of muggles to date' But that wasn't what truly caught his interest. Near where he was, was a black blade dagger, the hilt of it was silver with blood-red jewels embedded in it. He ignored Vlad for the time being and went over to the dagger and picked it up, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

"That's a blood-oath dagger," Vlad said quietly. "Used by demons to seal a deal with others who are foolish enough to make a deal with a demon."

Harry gazed at the dagger he held in his hand, mesmerised by it. He touch the black blade with his left hand, trailing down the edge of the blade, testing it's sharpness. "So where are we again?" He asked, snapping out of his daze.

"I said Knocturn alley," he responded. "Good thing too, you can feed here."

"I want to look around a bit more first before we leave."

He had also found an interesting book called Most Evil Curses

He flipped to a random page and read it.

_**Most Evil Curses**_

_**Pg.154**_

_**Blazusrio:**____The inflaming curse. Causes the victims to erupt in flames, the flames do not burn anything else except the target. It was a known favorite to Death Eaters during the Dark Lord's reign. Muggles who have discovered the victim have called it spontaneous human combustion. Punishable by ten years in Azkaban._

_**Masanis:**____The Maddening curse. Causes the victim to become slowly insane. While there is a counter curse for it an early stages, it's mostly not detected until it's too late. It's essence on the caster's wand only detectable within twenty-four hours. Punishable by thirty years Azkaban or dementor's kiss._

_**Askiot:**____The Skin peeler curse. Causes the victims skin to be peeled off. Depending on wand movement, the caster can cause the skin to peel slowly or fast, in any direction. This curse was often a favorite of the more sadistic Death Eaters. Punishable by the dementor's kiss._

_**Huficus:**__ The Suffocating curse. Forces the victim's air out of the body. Rarely used. Punishable by five years in Azkaban._

_**Kilikis:**__ The Bleeding curse. The victim slowly bleeds to death. Used by Death Eaters to ensure the victim will die. There is no counter-curse. It can be prolonged but not stopped. Punishable by dementor's kiss._

_**Confito:**__ The Confusion curse. Causes the victims to see their friends as enemies and their enemies as friends. The victim usually does not notice, unless they are a master at Occulmency. Favored in battle to turn others against each other. Punishable by two years in Azkaban._

Satisfied with what he read, he decided to buy the book as well as the dagger. They took the items up to the counter. "How much for these items?" Harry asked the man as two people came in.

"Are you aware what that," he pointed to the black dagger. "Particular item is?"

Harry scowled. "I'm perfectly aware of what that item is. Why would I buy it if I didn't?"

"Meant nothing by it sir," Mr. Borgin said. "I can easily get thirty for both items."

"Twenty," Harry said.

"Thirty," Mr. Borgin said stubbornly.

Harry lowered his hood enough to reveal his eyes, they leaked into an inky black. "Maybe, it would be in your best interest to sell it to me for twenty, before I do something you'll regret."

Mr. Borgin unconsciously stepped back. "Twenty it is. Would you like anything else sir?"

"No," He attached the dagger to his belt under his cloak, and the book in one of the pockets, then turned to Vlad, who stood a few feet from him. "Unless you want to buy something?"

"I'm content. Good to see you again Borgin," Vlad said with a smirk.

Once again, he stepped back. "G-good to see you again t-too, sir"

"You know him?" Harry asked Vlad.

"We've met. May I remind you we're on a time limit? And I'm sure they don't like to be kept waiting." He tilted his head toward the pair at the door.

Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy and who must have been his father. "Of course. Let's leave, we have some unfinished business to attend to anyway."

They walked out and someone was unfortunate enough to bump into Harry. He turned towards the person, who was just a witch selling, what looked like whole finger nails.

Harry smirked viciously and spoke in a quiet deadly voice "You chose the wrong day to be here," before she even had the chance to scream, Harry drained her of her emotions before she fainted.

He changed back into his old form as he walked out of Knockturn alley with a twelve year old Vlad beside him.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Where did you turn up?"

"Knockturn Alley," Harry said.

"Bet he liked that," Ron growled.

"Excellent!" The Twins said together "We've never been there before."

"Who are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked the boy standing next to Harry.

"I'm Vladalis Kain, ma'am, but you can call me Vlad," he said.

"I'm Molly Weasley, these are my kids, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, and my husband Arthur," She said pointing out who's name went with who. "How do you know Harry?"

"We met last year during the summer," Vlad said.

"I've never seen you at Hogwarts," Ron commented.

"You wouldn't have, I was home schooled," he replied.

"Are you attending this year?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Excuse me, but I need to go to Gringotts."

"Oh! Why don't you join us? We were heading there as well." She suggested.

"I would be delighted to," he said smoothly.

_**End of Chapter Eleven**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for not updating but we got a new computer and I couldn't get on the net with it so we had to hook back up the old one._

_I would like to thank __**Ranger Dragen**__ for all the awsome reviews! They made me really happy. Thank you!_

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'mind speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon language" "Nomed egaugnal"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

After they went to Gringotts Harry and Vlad went off by themselves after promising Mrs. Weasley to meet her in Flourish and Blotts in three hours.

The first place Harry and Vlad went to was a place that sold custom trunks.

"Excuse me sir, but we would like to buy two customized trunks," Harry said.

The man at the counter looked down at him. "Are you sure you can afford it?"

"Positive."

"Very well. What would you like done with the trunk?" He asked.

"I would like the trunk to have mutiple compartments, that needs my magical signature and blood to open it, as well as a password for each compartment. I want one compartment to be a place where I can store various ingredients. I want another to be a wardrobe. I also want a bedroom with a bathroom attached, a training room, a potion room, a room for animals, a few other compartments to store various items, and seven bare rooms." He said. "I want a shrinkable charm on it so it will shrink on command, a resistance charm so it can not be harmed from the outside by any means, a silencing charm, and a ward to tell me if someone comes close to it or tries to open it. I want it to be dark red in color."

"And you sir?" He asked Vlad.

"I would like the same. Except the animal room, and I want mine to be black."

"I will have them both done in an hour. That will be one hundred and twenty seven galleons each."

They both handed him the galleons, and left the shop. Next they went to the apothecary to buy ingredients.

They came out of the store and someone yelled Harry's name. Harry turned and saw Sylia. "Hello Sylia."

"Hi Harry, shopping today?" She asked.

"Yes, Vlad and I were going to go to the robe shop next. How has you're summer been?" He asked as they made they're way to the robe shop.

"It was well. My Grandfather said I could by a pet this year," she replied.

"Where is Lord Dameon? I would think he wouldn't let you out of his sight," Vlad said.

"He has an important meeting today, so he couldn't come," Sylia said.

"What kind of pet are you getting?" The young demon asked.

"I was thinking an owl, but with all the creatures around the forest at home, I don't think it would survive," she said.

Harry looked thoughtful. "What about an eyewing?"

"Where would you get one of those?" Sylia asked.

"Well, they could have one in Knockturn Alley or I could get you the egg of one." He answered.

"Can they look after themselves?"

Harry laughed. "They're very vicious, but they are loyal to they're master. I could retrieve one for you, but it will take a bit." She nodded as they went into the robe shop.

Thirty minutes later they left and went to pick up they're trunks. After that, they went to Knockturn Alley. "Pull up your hood and stay close," Harry said as he and Vlad changed they're looks and did the same.

"Where to first?" She asked in a low voice.

"We have to get extra charms on our trunks," Vlad Answered.

They walked into the store and up to the counter. Harry spoke. "We would like to get extra charms on our trunks."

"Depends," He said with a sneer.

"We have the money," Harry sneered back.

"What charms would you like?" He asked.

"I want a charm on the trunk to block the ministry from detecting all spells cast from within, and I want another to harm those who try to enter or open it without permission. I want a compartment modified for rituals, only on my trunk though." He responded.

"Is that all?" The man at the counter said.

"Yes. When can you have this done?"

"Twenty minutes. Thirty-five for you and fifteen galleons for him," Harry and Vlad handed him the money and waited while he finished.

After he was done they put they're items they already bought into the trunk and went to a pet store in alley.

As Harry looked at the creatures, he stopped at a young horse which was coal black, with flaming hooves and fangs, it also had glowing red eyes. The young horse looked up at him. "Would you like to come with me? I'm sure a young nightmare like you hates being stuck inside a cage. Especially next to a unicorn." He hissed at the unicorn next to it. The unicorn seemed to glare at him. He turned back to the nightmare. He seemed eager to go. "Great, I'll go pay for you then." He took off, but not before one more hiss at the unicorn. After he went to the counter and paid for the nightmare, he looked at the eggs. He picked up a medium-sized blood colored one. "A hell hound? Where did they get this?" Unlike regular dogs, hell hounds give birth to 2-6 eggs once every ten years. It takes a month for one egg to hatch. It has to have constant fire. They are loyal and make great guardians. Harry looked at the three other eggs. He paid for all of the eggs and put them in his trunk (except for one) in the animal area along with the nightmare. He put the other egg in an empty room, he took out his wand and casted up a fire that wouldn't go out until he casted the counter for it. He carefully lowered the egg in the fire. He left the trunk, and went back to looking at the eggs.

"Why are you getting so many animals this year?" Vlad asked him.

"I want to have protection, I was planning ahead to when I get my own place," Harry replied as he walled over to the displacer beast. "And the nightmare will be useful." He reached out his hand and carefully petted the animal. It purred under his touch. He picked it up and paid for it at the counter. He put it in the animal compartment as well.

He walked over to Sylia, who was looking at the unicorn. "They don't seem to have an eyewing here," Harry glared at the unicorn, who was glaring back at him.

"Why does it hate you so much?" She asked, noticing them glaring.

"We're enemies," Harry growled at it as the young unicorn shook it's horn threateningly at him. "I'd like to see you try," He hissed. "I'd tear you apart before you even thought of it."

**Time Skip**

After they had left the pet store they went to Flourish and Blott's to meet up with the Weasley's. When Harry was about to go in, the door flew open and someone smacked into him. He picked himself off the ground and looked at the person who ran into him. It was Draco Malfoy's father.

"Sorry sir," Harry said.

He looked at him. "You must be Mr. Potter, I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy," Harry inclined his head when he spoke.

Lucius' eyes flickered downward "Interesting dagger you have Mr. Potter," He said quietly.

"You're Draco's Father right?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I assume you know him?" He asked.

"We're in the same house," He pulled the cloak around himself, hiding the dagger from view, silently cursing himself for being so careless.

"I must leave now, good day Mr. Potter," He took off.

"Harry?" Vlad asked, looking at Harry's blank face.

"He saw my dagger," Harry said quietly.

"Do you think he linked it?" Vlad asked, just as quiet.

Harry shook his shoulders "Possibly," He turned toward the bookstore, when he noticed a sign. Gildaroy Lockhart Book Signing Today! "Who's Gildaroy Lockhart?" He asked Vlad.

Sylia answered. "He wrote a bunch of books claiming how he did great things, when the actual truth is he's just an idiot who can't tell the difference from a wand and himself. You should put your hood up, he will most likely pull you in along with him, to only boost his own fame."

Harry nodded and pulled his hood up. They bought the required books and then some. He had told Mrs. Weasley that they were going to get ice-cream, and that they would meet her there, due the the crowding of the book shop.

_**End of Chapter Twelve**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Harry will be incredibly out of charater in this chapter. Don't worry though, I don't **_plan_**on him being that ooc again.**_

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'mind speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon language" "Nomed egaugnal"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

The end of summer vacation came too slowly for Harry's liking. He was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Ron was getting on his nerves, always calling him a 'slimy Slytherin' when his mother wasn't around, but Fred and George seemed to like him, and the youngest, Ginny always blushed and ran off at the sight of him.

On the day that they were leaving, it took them a long time to go, in spite of getting up at daylight. After they packed everything into an enchanted car, they left. Only to be interrupted by Ginny, who complained about leaving her diary behind and that they had to go back for it. By the time they got to the station, they were almost late.

"Percy first," Mrs. Weasley said, letting the oldest son go there go first. She looked over at the clock, noticing there weren't many minuets left. Mr. Weasley went next, then the twins. "I'll take Ginny through, then you two come after us." She grabbed Ginny's hand and went through. Harry went next, only to hit the barrier. Hard. His owl went rolling on the ground in it's cage.

"What did you do you snake!?" Ron snarled.

Harry sent him a glare. "Nothing, you git. It just sealed itself." He picked up Zsuzsanna and set her back on top of his old trunk.

Ron looked up at the clock and whined. "I've missed the train!"

"Guess we should go back to the car and wait." Harry suggested.

"The car! I could fly the car to Hogwarts!" He said as he ran off, leaving Harry behind.

_"What an idiot."_ Vyxis said.

Harry just rolled his eyes and mumbled. "He's going to regret that."

Harry went to a deserted area. Vlad slithered out and changed into his human form. "So what do you suggest we do now?" Harry asked him.

"Why not send that owl of yours with a note to Dumbledore saying your stuck?"

As if we need his help! Vyxis replied.

Do we have another choice? Harry asked.

He stayed silent, but Harry could feel him seething in anger. He took out a piece of parchment and wrote to Dumbledore. "Hey 'Sanna, got an important job for you," he let her out of her cage and gave her the letter. "Take this to Dumbledore, don't get caught, and be quick. Understand?" She hooted and quickly took off.

"Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts for?" Harry asked as he watched his owl fly away.

"I can protect you better in human form than I can in snake," he said. "I can't always appear as you to check on you. Last time was just luck. I could have gotten us both caught by that stupid stunt."

"Everything turned out all right, well, for us anyway."

It was an hour later, when he heard a loud crack.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "And you must be Mr. Kain?"

"Yes sir," Vlad said. "How will we be getting to Hogwarts?"

"We will apperate to Hogsmeade and walk from there," he held out his arm. "If you will?"

They both grabbed his arm. The feeling of being sucked through a tube appeared as they landed in Hogsmeade.

We need to learn how to do that. Vyxis absently commented.

It would be useful. Harry agreed.

"So would you mind telling me what happened at King's Cross?" The headmaster asked.

Yes we would. Vyxis sneered.

"When we tried to get on to the platform, the barrier shut it's self up." Harry said. "When Weasley couldn't get on either he had the bright idea of taking a flying car here."

Hopefully he'll crash and burn. Fried weasel anyone? Harry did all he could to not laugh out loud.

They made their way to the castle with a few hours to spare. Harry went to the Slytherin dorms and put his things away, while Vlad went to explore the castle.

_**Time Skip**_

Harry awoke on his bed by someone shaking him, he felt completely drained. What happened? He turned his attention to Vyxis, only to find him asleep. Then he turned his attention to the intruder.

It was Vlad. "What happened to you? Do you know how worried I was? It's been over three hours!"

But Harry ignored him. "What's that smell?" He turned his head toward the awful smell, to find a lump of blood and feathers, stuck to his wall. It was too familiar to Harry. His face paled. "Zsuzsanna." He whispered. He went over to the bloody mess, swaying a bit from lack of energy, and took her down. "What happened to you?" He whispered, his voice full of sadness. The only response was the blood flowing down his hands.

"Harry?" Vlad spoke softly.

An anger Harry had never felt before, flooded his body. He quickly turned towards Vlad, with the dead owl close to his body. His eyes turned black. **"Uoy did siht!" **He hissed. **"I wonk ti saw uoy! Ev'uoy syawla detah reh! Uoy dellik reh! Teg. Tuo." **He didn't need to be told twice. He had learned over time that a demon without control was a dangerous one, especially, an angry one.

"Did you find him?" Sylia asked.

"Yeah, but when I woke him up, I didn't notice, but his owl, she was dead. He thought I did it. He's out of control at the moment, but he should calm down and think rationally soon."

"She's dead? But how? Why does he blame you?"

"I don't know how. He blamed me because I never liked her." He paused. "Couldn't you bring her back?"

She shook her head. "She belongs to Death now. He doesn't like letting go of what is his. Besides that, I never brought a soul back from the dead and into a body. The process could kill me."

"There's nothing you can do to bring her back?" He asked.

"No," she said. "Now, I'm going to see him."

"Are you cra- Hey! Get back here!" But she had already ran off.

"Harry?" She asked standing outside his door. There wasn't a response. "Harry? I'm coming in now." She knew it was stupid, and could cost her, her life. But she didn't care, Harry needed someone.

She opened the door to a darkened room. Harry was sitting on the floor, holding the owl close to him. "Harry?" She asked softly.

He turned his head towards her. "She's dead."

"I know."

"She's dead. 'Sanna's dead. She was so faithful."

"She was a beautiful owl. I don't think she wanted you to mourn over her like this Harry, I think she would have wanted you to move on."

He looked defeated. "Can't you-"

"No, I can't Harry, she's moved on." She moved closer to him. "Don't you want to give her a proper send off?" He slowly nodded his head. "Come on then," she reached down and pulled him up slowly. Sylia didn't know why it affected him so much when he found his owl dead, but she was determine to help him. "How do you want to send her off?"

"Fire," was all he spoke.

"Okay, now I'm going to cover us with the invisibility cloak alright?" She pulled the cloak over them and they made their way towards the forest.

After they burned the body of the owl. Sylia helped Harry back to his room. "Need to feed." His voice nearly made Sylia jump, then he fainted.

"Harry!" She reached down and tried to pull him up, but he was to hot to touch. She ran out of the room. "Vlad! Come here! Quickly!"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Harry, something's wrong! He said he needed to feed before he fainted. He's burning up!"

Vlad rushed in. It was a little later when he rushed out and ran to his room. He came back with a vial full of black liquid. He poured it down Harry's mouth. His temperature slowly dropped.

"What was that?" Sylia asked him.

"The emotion potion. Used for demon's who can't find any suitable emotions or when they don't feed for a long time and they go into a coma-like state with burning temperatures, he should be fine soon. Then he will need to feed quickly after he awakens."

"Did Harry not feed this month?" She asked.

"Yes, I saw him feed myself, but I guess the stress of losing his owl pushed it forward." He told her.

"Is that why he was acting so weird?"

"Yeah, I've seen demons act crazy when they don't feed. Some become reclusive, others become emotional, or act like they're dead, some even kill themselves."

"Why didn't you notice?"

"I thought he acted like that because he just woke up and found his owl dead." He started to take off. "I'm going to find someone to let him feed when he awakes. Be careful if he awakes before I return, he may feed off of you. He won't recognize you. He'll just see you as prey."

_Ow._ Was Harry's first conscious thought as he awoke in his room. Dazed, he slowly sat up. His senses went haywire when he felt another presence in the room. Without a second thought, he drained the presence almost to death. He saw the door open and someone come through.

"Are you in your right mind yet?" The person asked.

His green eyes seemed to glow. "Vlad?"

"Yes, do you still need to feed?" Vlad asked. "I have a potion that would substitute, for the time being, it's too risky to retrieve another."

Harry quickly downed the potion . "It taste horrible. It's nothing like the real thing."

"I suppose nothing is like the real thing." He commented.

"I didn't attack anyone else when I was in that state did I?"

"You tried to break out of your room, but I put wards around it so you couldn't escape. You soon grew tired and went back into a coma-like state long enough to let me put her in here." He pointed to the girl Harry had just drained.

Harry suddenly realized "Why are you in my dorm?"

Vlad smirked. "The hat put me in Slytherin. It wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I convinced it otherwise."

"I'm still sleepy, I'm going back to bed." Harry made his way to his bed and fell face first onto it.

"Here's another phial. Take it if you need to alright?" Harry made an unintelligent noise and quickly fell asleep.

_**End of Chapter Thirteen**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I'm working on other storys as well. One of them is another Harry Potter story. I'm not too sure about it yet, though... and a Warriors story too.**_

_**I also had a bit of writer's block on this too. I still do, but most of my mind is on my new story, **__**Harry Potter and the imprisonment**___

_**If you want to know what it's about, tell me in a review, and I'll send you the basic outline of the story. I'm not sure yet how close I'll stay to it, but like I said, it's a basic outline.**_

_**Enough of my rambling, here's Chapter Fourteen.**_

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so!. Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other charaters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

'mind speaking to Siladav'

_Thinking_

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Demon language" "Nomed egaugnal"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Harry awoke the next morning feeling slightly better. He took the potion and drunk it with a shudder. "That's revolting." He murmured to himself. The effects were quick and he felt more awake. He turned his attention to Vyxis, only to find him still sleeping. He guessed that it had hit him harder, because he was the magic itself.

He walked into the main room and met up with Sylia and Vlad.

"Feeling better Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah, so what class do we have first?"

"The idiot's first, then we have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Potions with the Gryffindors, and then History of Magic by ourselves. Then tomorrow, we have the other classes." Vlad answered.

They made their way toward the DADA classroom. They were dreading every step. "Do you think we'll learn anything this year in defence?" Harry asked.

"No," Sylia said. "But Vlad could always teach us, right?"

"I guess, but my specialty is warding, not defence." Vlad commented.

"Do you think we'll ever get any decent teacher?" Harry asked again.

"Not in our life time." Sylia joked.

They walked into his classroom, now dreading it even more as they saw his picture everywhere. "Think he likes himself much?" Vlad asked sarcastically.

"No not a bit." Harry said seriously. "He just forgets what he looks like, so he has to look at his picture to remind himself. And as many pictures he has, he forgets allot."

Sylia put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughs as Lockhart walked in the room.

When the class was completely seated, he cleared his throat loudly, the class went quiet, but not completely silent. He took one of the student's books and held it up to show his own picture on the front.

_**Like we don't see it enough.**_ Vyxis commented.

_Finally awake then?_ Harry asked.

_**Did I miss anything while I slept?**_

_'Sanna's dead. You didn't see or sense anything did you?_

_**No, how did she die?**_

_Someone or thing got into the dorm and killed her, then stuck her on the wall._

_**Must have been a mess. You should have the snake set up more wards.**_

_He had to set up wards to keep us in. For some reason, I didn't feed enough, I lost control._

Harry's conversation was interrupted when he saw a sheet of paper put in front of him. He looked at the questions.

_1. What is Gilderoy lockhart's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy lockhart's Secret ambition?_

_3. What in your opinion is Gilderoy lockhart's greatest achievement?_

_Was this serious?_ Harry thought furiously. He had refused to do it. Almost the entire class refused to take it, and the ones who did put answers weren't the answers Lockhart was looking for and the students got detention.

He went to his desk and lifted a large covered cage onto the desk. "Now be warned! It's my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. But be assured, no harm will befall you while I am here.

"I ask you not to scream." He put his hand on the cover, and spoke in a whisper. "It might provoke them." He pulled off the cover to reveal "Freshly caught cornish pixies." The class laughed, Harry included. "They're devilish tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them!" The class grew silent as he pulled open the cage and released the electric-blue eight-inch pixies.

It was chaos. They moved like rockets in every direction. There were broken windows, shredded books, torn pictures, many were wrecking the room. Harry had to admit, they knew how to cause chaos. Lockhart took out his wand and yelled two words that were nonsense. Of course, it had no effect, it didn't even stop the pixies from grabbing it and tossing it out the window.

When the bell rang, Harry told the other two to stay back. Since they were the last ones there, Lockhart had told them to take care of the pixies as he ran out himself.

"I knew he was nothing. Why did you make us wait? We got stuck cleaning up after him!"

Before Sylia could say anymore Vlad spoke up. "What are you doing Harry?" He noticed Harry's eyes turning black.

"Feeding," he said. "Though it won't be as filling as human, it will do." He drained three completely.

"Don't drain too many, someone might notice." Vlad warned.

"It's Lockhart you're talking about. He notices nothing." He drained three more. "He can't even do a spell right. It's a miracle he can dress himself." He started to pick up the dead pixies. Sylia gave him a questioning look. "I can use them to feed the hell hound when it's born, or I can use them in potions."

They soon gathered them all and put them back into the cage.

_**Time Skip**_

Harry was in one of the compartments in his trunk. _This is the one used for rituals right? He asked Vyxis._

_**I believe so, I can sense the magic here, now you need the blood of the innocents.**_

_Where would I get that?_

_**A lamb? Anything but a unicorn, they're blood burns us, just as ours burn them, and everything it comes in contact with.**_

_Would any blood do?_

_**Animals, yes, as long as they haven't killed yet.**_

Harry went out to the forbidden forest, surrounded in shadows. He saw a doe grazing nearby

_Can I kill it now?_

_**Yes, as long as you don't touch it or use dark magic. It's a good time to try your elemental powers, why not take the air from it's lungs?**_

First, Harry made the vines hold down the doe, then he concentrated on it's lungs and forced the air out. When it finally died, he casted the wingardium leviosa charm and levitated it.

He was walking back to his dorm with the deer floating close by, when he heard a hiss-like voice.

_"Come... Come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you."_

_What was that?_ Harry asked Vyxis.

_**Sounded like parseltongue. Just ignore it for now, you have a dead deer floating in the middle of the corridor, we're lucky we've haven't ran into anyone yet. Hurry!**_

He walked quicker down the hallway, putting that hissing voice to the back of his mind. There were more important things to do at the moment. When he finally got back to his room he opened his trunk and walked into the ritual room with the doe.

_**Now use a light spell to slice it's neck open, then make it go in a circle.**_

"Diffindo!" He sliced it's neck open then used the floating charm again to make it go around the room, creating a ring of blood. Then he put the doe over a container, letting it's blood flow into it.

He got a type of paint brush and painted runes of blood on the walls, then another in the middle of the circle. He took off his shirt and banished it (along with the deer). He painted another rune on his chest. He put the container in front of himself.

His eyes turned black, bat-like wings appeared along with a lizard-like tail, horns formed on his head, and his hands turned into claws while his teeth turned into fangs.

His voice was cold. _**"I call upon the demon of passage, come forth and grant your future lord your presence."**_

The runes glowed, they soon erupted into flames.

A giant serpent appeared. It thrashed around the room. _**"Who dares summon me!?"**_ He hissed, baring his over-sized fangs.

_**"I, heir to Lord Malrk, asks you to grant me safe passage to and from the demon realm."**_

Acid green eyes narrowed. _**"Lord Malrk's heir? I've heard of you. You are widely known in the demon realm, such a strange demon. Two in one body, but a slayer of all."**_ It wrapped it's tail around itself, then flicked it's forked tongue out._** "What do you have to offer me?"**_

Harry motioned his hand toward the blood. _**"I offer you the blood of an innocent doe, in exchange for safe passage to and from the demon realm."**_

It bent down and lapped up the blood_** "Your offer is accepted. I shall grant you safe passage to and from the demon realm." **_He bent down and licked the rune on his chest. It glowed and turned black. It was permanent. _**"Farewell, Two of One." **_It disappeared with a swish of it's tail.

He fell to his knees in exhaustion, and quickly changed back. He began panting. He moved his wand toward his room. "A-accio emotion potion." he gasped out. The black potion came quickly. He took off the top and quickly downed it, ignoring the awful taste. He laid on his back, waiting for the pain to stop. He felt so sleepy. Harry decided to shut his eyes for only a moment.

_**End of Chapter Fourteen**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I know it's been forever since I updated this, but as I've said, I hit writer's block on it, I'm going through my least favorite book on here, so once I get through this, it will hopefully go faster.**_

_**Don't expect faster updating on this though. And I was waiting for a beta reader, but they never responded.**_

_**Sorry for such a long wait, and those surely to come, here's the long awaited, Chapter Fifteen.**_

_Sorry for any mistakes you may find, I don't have a Beta reader for this but if you want to be please say so! Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

_Thinking/Harry mind speaking/__**Vyxis mind speaking**_

"_Parseltongue"_

"_**Demon language" "Nomed egaugnal"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

When he awoke, he wasn't in the room he fell asleep in. He gazed around to find that he was in a hallway. However, something was off, something was wrong. He finally noticed the cat dangling in the air, with words written in blood on the wall.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened,_

_enemies of the heir, beware._

_**Something wicked this way comes.**_

_**When will it attack? When will it strike?**_

_**Only Death shall know.**_

_The Chamber of Secrets? _Harry thought to himself. However, he didn't get to dwell on his thoughts for long, people started to come down the hallway. Without a second thought, he pulled the shadows around himself, hiding from view. He immediately regretted it. What little strength he had was quickly draining away. He decided to take a bit of emotion from everyone in the hallway, not enough to notice, but enough to stabilize him. By the time he was done, he had felt better than he had in a long time. Harry went back to his dormitory to find out how long he was out.

Two hours, it had been two hours since he fell asleep after the ritual. He turned his attention to Vyxis, hoping he could shed some light on the situation, but to Harry's disappointment, he was asleep. He sat down on one of the chairs in his room, and covered his face with his hands. _What is happening to me? _He thought to himself. _Why am I blacking out? _

Nothing answered him.

He decided to look up the Chamber of Secrets instead. He pulled out _**Hogwarts: A History**_, only to find nothing. So he moved on to his darker books. They said that it was a chamber built by Salazar Slytherin, only the heir could open it, and that a beast laid within. He became frustrated; it didn't tell him much. He put his book down, and began to think again. How could he obtain more information? Books were no good, no one but Slytherin himself knew where the chamber was, or if someone did find it, they weren't talking. Harry sighed. "Maybe Vyxis would know a way when he wakes up."

"Who's Vyxis?" Sylia asked coming through his door.

Harry shook his head. "No one important. So what brings you here?"

"Someone petrified Filtch's cat, and wrote in blood _'the chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware' _and _**'something wicked comes this way. When will it attack? When will it strike? Only Death shall know'**_. Have any clue who it could be?" She said.

"No, where's Vlad?" He asked.

"He's trying to figure it out too."

_**Figure what out? **_Vyxis asked groggily.

Harry had told Vyxis what had happened. Vyxis stayed toward the back of his mind, thinking to himself.

"How is he trying to figure it out?" Harry asked her.

"How do you think? By books of course."

"The Ravenclaw of Slytherin," said Harry with a smile.

"Indeed," She said. "So where were you during lunch?"

"I was preparing some things," which was half-truth.

"What things?" She asked.

"I'm preparing to go to the demon realm."

"To get me an eyewing?"

"Among other things." He picked up his books around the chair and put them in the trunk.

"Good night Harry," she said, about to leave the room.

"Good night Sylia." She went to her room, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

Harry asked Vyxis if he knew a way to find out more.

_**Maybe some of our old contacts? They may be able to find something. **_Vyxis answered.

_Do you really think a demon could find out something in the human world?_

_**Just because demons are banned here, doesn't mean they do not come here. Look at yourself; you're able to hide it well.**_

_I consider myself more sane than the others. I'm not a bloodthirsty beast._

_**Give them some credit; they can hide very well if given the chance.**_

_So then, who do you suggest?_

_**Ulkis may know something or you can get her to search.**_

_Ulkis? I wouldn't think she could help, she seemed crazy when I saw her._

_**Exactly, no one would suspect her; they think she's insane, that no one would believe her, even if she did say something.**_

_I'll look her up then, when we go._

_**I suggest you save your energy, you'll need it.**_

Harry didn't respond and went to his bed to sleep.

_***Time Skip***_

Harry was currently in the demon realm, He had gotten two eyewing eggs, and was on his way to find Ulkis.

_**I should take over from here, **_Vyxis said. _**You have to talk a certain way with Ulkis.**_ Harry didn't want to, but complied and let him take charge.

Vyxis changed his appearance to have Shoulder-length white hair and completely blood-red eyes, along with long claws and vicious fangs. He quickly picked up the pace and went to find Ulkis. It took him several minutes to do so.

"Ulkis, I figured you would be here." Vyxis said with a grin. The demon he spoke to was short, with reddish-brown skin, luminous yellow eyes, and short purple claws.

"_**Vyxis? What flying bunny brought you to my territory? The piggies aren't out to get you again are they? If so, I have honey to ward them off." **_She asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

"_**No piggies to be found. Actually I wondered if you have heard something from the monkeys, about clouds."**_

"_**Aye, monkeys talk allot, I have heard of these clouds, yes I have. Why does Vyxis wish to know? Does he expect Armageddon?"**_ She asked.

"_**No," **_Vyxis said. _**"I expect the world."**_

Suddenly she grinned. _**"Vyxis, my friend, it has been along time since you came to visit."**_

He nodded. _**"I've been busy. I came here, hoping you could tell me of the Chamber of Secrets."**_

"_**Never can come just to see little old me can you?" **_She huffed, but went on. _**"I have heard of it before, they say that it was Salazar's secret chamber. He had kept a monster called a Basilisk inside."**_

"_**Has it ever been opened?"**_ Vyxis asked.

"_**Recently? Only once, it was opened fifty human years ago," **_she said.

"_**The entrance?" **_He asked as his hand twitched.

Ulkis shrugged. _**"Only one human had opened it. He spoke of the entrance to no one."**_

He nodded. _**"I must take my leave now. May the bunnies guide you."**_

She smiled. _**"Until the cows take you to Death."**_

He had left her little cave and transported back to the human realm. Vyxis slipped out of control and Harry took over.

"She was strange," He commented aloud.

Harry could feel Vyxis' smirk. _**Indeed, but as I've said, she's a good source of information.**_

Harry didn't comment and pulled out the two eggs. He stepped out of his trunk and went to find Sylia.

"Hey Sylia, I got the egg." He handed her a dark brown egg with a blood-red spot in the middle. "It needs magic daily to hatch, if you're the only one to do so, it will be completely loyal to you."

"Thanks Harry. How do I give it magic?" Sylia asked.

"Just push your magic to it." He said as he made his way back to his room, the trip had tired him greatly. He fell asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

Harry was relieved to find that he was in the same room he fell asleep in. He hoped, whatever has been happening to him had stopped. He went down to the Great Hall and had breakfast.

"Hi Harry," Sylia said. "Are you coming to the Quidditch game today?"

Harry shook his head. "Why would I want to go? You know I find the game a waste of time."

"I don't want to go by myself." She said.

"Take Vlad." He nodded to him.

Vlad smirked. "I'm busy. Besides, I absolutely hate it."

"Since when?" Harry asked.

"Since the last time I flew. I crashed into the ground and killed myself." He winced at the memory. "Not the most pleasant experience."

"You killed yourself?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Vlad hissed.

"Please?" Sylia begged.

Harry sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thanks Harry!" She said.

_***Time Skip***_

Harry and Sylia were sitting in the stands, watching the game when a bludger came at Harry. He quickly jumped out of the way, barley dodging the insane ball.

_**It's coming back! **_Vyxis warned.

Harry dodged it again, and started running out of the stands, wanting to get on the ground before he was unable to dodge it. The game stopped when they finally noticed the rouge bludger. The crowd started to scream when the ball came back again, this time, hitting Harry in the back. He fell out of the stands, someone on a broom had caught him.

"Alright Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"I will be, get me to the ground before it comes back." Harry said, ignoring the flaming pain in his back. Malfoy quickly landed, as soon as he did, Harry started to run again.

_**Use your wand, you idiot!**_ Vyxis screamed.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the ball. "Bombarda!" The ball exploded in compact with the spell.

Harry collapsed.

_**End of Chapter Fifteen**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Only one more chapter to go for book two. I'm so glad to have book two over and done with. It's my least favorite of the HP series, POA should come faster, but I want to wait a bit before posting anything the first chapter, I type as I go along, nothing's really written beforehand, except certain parts I don't want to accidentally forget. I want to get atleast a few chapters ahead for Book three. **_

_**Anyway, here's Chapter Sixteen. Enjoy!**_

_Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

_'Thinking'/Harry mind speaking/__**Vyxis mind speaking**_

"_Parseltongue"_

"_**Demon language" "Nomed egaugnal"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Harry awoken in the Hospital wing. _What happened? _He asked Vyxis.

_**A bludger attacked you, it had crushed your back, but it's fixed now. We should leave before the witch discovers too much about us. **_He answered.

Harry agreed and snuck out before she noticed.

_Who would tamper with the ball like that? _Harry asked as he walked to his common room.

_**Whoever it was, they messed with the barrier as well, I sensed the same magic as before.**_ Vyxis spat.

_Do you know who it is? _

_**No, but I know it isn't wizard magic. **_Harry sighed.

"_It'sss been ssso long, I want blood." _A voice hissed. _"I WANT BLOOD!" _Harry blacked out.

_Crimson eyes watched as his hell burned down to the ground, the screams of the demons dieing inside caressed him. He shut his eyes in a moment of relief. Finally, his torturer was dead, he had escaped, and he took the damned place with him. __**"Never again will you torture me." **__He hissed. The shadows moved around him viciously. __**"Never again will I let someone dominate me." **__His eyes blazed as if they were the fire itself. __**"Never. Again." **__Vyxis turned away from the lingering fire and left._

Harry awoke in his bed. '_How did I get here?'_

His door opened. "Harry! There you are, I've been looking for you, there's been another attack."

"Who was it?" He asked, sitting up.

"Some kid in Hufflepuff. Harry, are you ok?"

Harry's head started to spin. "Get Siladalv."

She nodded and ran out the door.

_'What's wrong with me?' _He thought to himself.

Vlad came busting through the room. "Harry what's wrong?"

"My head… spinning… hurts… stop." It was all Harry could get out.

"Hang on Harry, I think I can help," he said. "Legilimens!"

_**NO!**_

Images flashed though Harry's mind, ones he had never seen before…

_When Harry walked into his room, he saw his owl. "Hello Zsuzsanna." The owl turned its head toward the door. "He's exploring the castle."_

_The owl had turned into a beautiful woman with long curvy black hair and deep chocolate eyes. "Hello Harry, I take it you got here well?"_

_Harry nodded. "Thanks to you."_

"_I'm in need of your assistance," she said. Harry listened along with Vyxis who watched with interest. "I need to feed, once a week. I know what you are and I know what you will require."_

_Harry narrowed his eyes in thought. "The payment to be?"_

_The vampire paused. "My blood."_

_Harry's eyes widened. It was very rare for a vampire to give up their blood. They were possessive of it. Vampire blood was useful to a demon. They could use it to go back and forth between realms; it's also used in many rituals. Although it could be substituted with human blood, it wasn't as effective._

"_Why now? You've been able to feed yourself before," Harry asked._

"_Surely you haven't forgotten?" She said. "It's a dangerous time for your kind."_

"_Forgotten?" He asked._

"_When the moon bleeds red this year! You had to have noticed the effects beginning already."_

_Harry paled. "So soon?" He covered his face with his hands. "No, no, no, no. NO! Not now, not in school. I could be caught. I-I could lose control." A sudden thought occurred, then anger. He knew. He had to know. _Did you know?

_**Yes, I have to say, it will be fun having some free reign this year. Though now you know, I will have to fix that.**_

What!? Why!?

_**You'll get your pet snake to stop me. I can't allow that now can I? **__At the moment he said that, a burst of pain exploded inside his head. He fell to the floor, unconscious. His eyes reopened completely blood red._

"_**I would advise you, vampire, to not remind my host of that particular thing again." **__A cold voice that came from Harry's mouth said._

_She backed away. "What are you?"_

"_**Harry's demon magic." **__He picked himself up off the floor._

"_Impossible!" She shouted. "Magic does not have personalities!"_

_He smirked. __**"I'm a special case. The name's Vyxis, now about your need. I will be able to provide, for the price of you're blood of course."**_

"_I would never give my blood to an abomination like you!" She hissed._

_His blood red eyes glowed with anger. __**"I may not have my full power at my command, but I am able to deal with a weakling vampire like yourself." **__He hissed. __**"Especially a vampire banned from her own clan! You think you could take me on? You think I will sit by and let you say what you will about me? If it wasn't for me, my host would be dead!"**_

_He took a step towards her. "Stay away from me, abomination!" She yelled._

_He quickly grabbed her and threw her across the room. __**"I could be your worst nightmare vampire. Don't. Mess. With. Me. **_

"_**Though, I would enjoy seeing you in pain. However, you could be useful. Every demon knows how valuable vampire blood is," **__he said with an unforgiving smile. __**"If you beg, I might spare you your life, then again, I might not."**_

"_I would never lower myself to that level! I may be banned from my clan, but I would never submit to an abomina-" A blur of claws swiped across her face, damaging her eyes. She cried out in pain. "Y-you blinded me."_

"_**You expect me to be lenient? When I specifically told you I would not tolerate it?" **__He licked the blood off his clawed hands. __**"I see you have a death wish then?"**_

"_Go to hell, abomination!" She screamed._

"_**So be it." **__Vyxis hissed. _

_He tortured her until death. After he had killed her, he transformed the vampire into her bird form and nailed her to the wall for someone to find. __**"Damn vampire," **__he said, out of breath. __**"I used too much energy, Harry will have to feed at least twice to get our power back up."**__ He dropped onto the bed, and fell into a coma-like sleep._

_Vyxis was exploring the castle, invisible to all who were human, until he came upon something unusual. It was one of the students, but something was off. She seemed to be... controlled?_

_Intrigued, he followed her, watching her open the sink in the second floor bathroom with parse tongue. She went down the tunnel that appeared, Vyxis followed closely behind._

_Once they were in the main chamber, he reveled himself. __**"Nice place."**_

_She whirled around, her eyes blazing red. "Who are you!?" She hissed. Her voice was that of a man's._

_He smiled. __**"Vyxis. So who are you? Or more, why are you possessing this girl?"**_

_She glared. "Who I am is none of your concern."_

_He glared back, his blood red eyes glowing. __**"You should watch what you say around me. I could kill her in an instant if I desired."**_

_Her eyes narrowed in thought. "What are you?"_

_Vyxis grinned, showing off his fangs. __**"A killer. Now more importantly, why are you here?"**_

"_I plan to get my body back." She said._

"_By taking the power of this girl? You could have chosen someone stronger." He said. _

_The girl turned around, ignoring his last comment and hissed in parseltongue. A little later, a basilisk came slithering up to them._

_Vyxis looked into its gleaming yellow eyes. __**"Nice basilisk."**__ He said._

_She looked shocked. "How are you able to withstand the sight? That's impossible to all except its master!"_

"_**That is the question isn't it?" **__Vyxis said. __**"So, what do you plan to do with said snake?"**_

"_Kill the mudbloods." She grinned viciously, before glaring at him. "And I will not let anything stop me."_

_Vyxis snorted. __**"As if you could. Besides I have no interests in stopping you, actually, everyone you kill I want to drain them first."**_

_She growled. However, the possessor inside her knew that if this thing in front of him could look into the eyes of a basilisk and still live, he would have no problems killing his host. "Fine." She spat. She turned toward the snake. _"Kill the cat." _the male voice hissed._

_Vyxis followed the snake with great stealth, and was able to almost completely drain the cat before it was paralyzed. _

_He poked at the cat. __**"It still lives."**_

"_This was just to get the message out anyway." the voice growled. The girl then cut herself and began to write on the wall._

"_**Enemies of the heir, beware? How stupid. I know something better." **__Using the girl's blood, Vyxis wrote his own words below it. __**"There." **__He ignored the growls he heard. __**"You should leave now, before someone sees you." And before I turn back. **__He thought to himself as he struggled to keep awake. After she had left, he passed out._

"_I WANT BLOOD!"_

_Vyxis knocked Harry out with one swift attack. He took over, changing his body's appearance. He now had his familiar white hair and his crimson eyes._

"_**Having fun without me?" **__He hissed at the redheaded girl when he found her._

"_How are you always around?" A male's annoyed voice came from her._

_Vyxis smirked. __**"I'm lucky that way. Who are you trying to kill today?"**_

"_Like I want to know the name of a mudblood." He said. "If you want to drain the person, you'd better hurry. The basilisk isn't going to wait."_

_Vyxis growled at him, before dashing off to find the serpent's next victim._

_It turned out to be someone from Hufflepuff, the boy didn't know what was happening to him as he began to feel tired, and then froze at the sight of the basilisk as he gazed at it through a ghost._

"_**He's still alive. Are you sure that's a real basilisk?"**__ He asked the girl when she appeared around the corner._

"_Of course it's a real basilisk!" The voice snapped. "No one has looked directly into its eyes yet."_

_Vyxis scoffed. __**"What's wrong with knives? Does no one appreciate the classics anymore?" **_

"_Knives are messy, and it takes too long," it said._

_Vyxis grinned. __**"That's half the fun!" **_

_She glared at him. "Why are you even hanging around me!?"_

_Vyxis shrugged. __**"I'm bored."**_

"_I'm so glad I could be your source of entertainment." The voice was laced with pure venom._

"Harry!" Vlad yelled. "Wake up!"

Harry's unnatural green eyes opened. "Siladalv… help." He then let out a scream, as Vyxis took control.

Green turned Crimson.

_**End of Chapter Sixteen**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I received my first flame on this story, and since this person was too much of a **__coward_ _**to sign in themselves, I'm going to reply to it on here.**_

_Wow.. this has to be the most cheesy of cheesy stories ive ever read.. most authors at least TRY and invent new spells, __**(I guess they missed **__**Most Evil Curses **__**toward the beginning) **__names, places, items, etc. __**(The dagger, Harry's wand.) **_

_You havnt managed a single new .. well anything really.. cept maybe that necromancer.. and its familiar. _(_**In addition to the fact that Harry's a DEMON and not to mention the entire demon realm.) (Oh, and the magical creatures I say in this story, they're **__**not**__** mine, I found them in a book. Just so you know. Except some of the information about Hellhounds. I made that up myself.)**_

_a spell, spelt backwards is NOT a new spell.. no.. its a spell spelt backwards.. it just means you have a backward mind,__** (I never liked following the herd anyway. ;) ) **__more commenly labelling you a retard. __**(Coming from the person who can't spell Comm**__**o**__**nly and labe**__**l**__**ing right)**__ Its chapter 7 and i simply cannot read any more. __**(It's not like I forced you to begin with.)**_

_For god sake. come up with some original ideas, instead of ripping off JKRs ideas. _(_**That's why it's called **__**FAN FICTION**__**! Look it up!)**_

_**Though I will thank them for making me smile, I found it funny actually. Next time,**__** if you want to insult someone for having a bad story, do it **__properly__**.**_

_**It's called the **_SHIFT_** button, an **_APOSTROPHE_**, **_CAPITALIZATION_** and **_SPELL CHECK_**. **__Use__** them! Otherwise, who the hell would take you seriously?**_

_**Now that that's out of the way, on with the final chapter of Book Two.**_

_Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that don't belong to me._

"Talking"

_Thinking/Harry mind speaking/__**Vyxis mind speaking**_

"_Parseltongue"_

"_**Demon language" "Nomed egaugnal"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

In a flash, Vyxis was up and had stunning them with his magic. He towered over Vlad. _**"You just had to go and mess up my fun didn't you? Did you really have to see his memories?" **_Vyxis smiled._** "Not that it matters at the moment. As you can see, the blood faze has begun." **_He bent down to his level. _**"Didn't you know? It was this month, one day out of ten years where I have free reign." **_He looked toward the door. _**"I suppose it's time for me to go. I have humans to drain."**_

After he disguised himself as Harry, he went through the door and spelled it shut behind him. _**That should keep them away from me for a while.**_ He headed toward the great hall.

"Potter!" Vyxis turned his head; Ron Weasley was running toward him. "You have to help me!"

He narrowed his eyes. _**"I don't have to help you Weasel. Leave me be."**_

"Potter? What's wrong with your voice? Never mind! You have to save my sister! She's been taken by the heir of Slytherin!"

"_**Why is this of my concern?" **_He asked. He never did anything for free.

"Please," he said getting down on his knees. "I'll do anything."

That stopped him from leaving. _**"Anything…?" **_He didn't like how Harry said that, but Ron agreed. Vyxis grabbed his face. _**"Even give up your soul to me?" **_He whispered.

Ron gulped, but hesitantly nodded.

Vyxis grinned, he let go of his face and grabbed his hand. He pulled out a dagger -the same dagger that Harry had gotten from Knockturn alley- and slashed a rune onto Ron's hand. _**"Your soul belongs to me now. I will retrieve your sister. Go back to your dorm. Tell anyone of this, and I'll kill you."**_Ron ran away from him.

Vyxis headed toward the second floor. _"Open." _He hissed at the sink. It widened enough to let him in, sliding down he quickly changed his appearance to his own form. He walked to the same place where he had met the girl from before.

"_**You never can wait can you?" **_Vyxis asked. _**"Is that so hard for you to understand?"**_

The voice now had a body, though it was still see-through. "You again?" He asked with contempt in his voice. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

Vyxis searched through the girl's head for information, He would not appear weak in front of him. _**So his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle hmm? **_He thought to himself. _**His power signature is similar to Vodemort's. Could it be him? I've never been wrong about those things before…**_

"_**Why should I? You nearly killed my host when he was only one," **_Vyxis said after he was done searching.

His eyes narrowed in thought. "That's not possible. You can't be Harry Potter."

For a few moments, he took on Harry's form, before turning back. Vyxis circled around him with a predatory grin on his face. _**"Shall I tell you how it happened? How a mere child killed the great Dark Lord Voldemort?**_

"_**On that night of Halloween," **_Vyxis began. _**"He came upon a house. Inside the house was a man, a woman, and a seemingly defenseless child. He came in and killed the man, then went to kill the child. The mother of said child would not let him get by easily. He ended up killing her as well. He turned to the child, all of his intentions to kill it. He sent the killing curse upon it, not knowing he was sending the curse at something that could not be killed by such means.**_

"_**As a result, the curse cut the child, and rebounded. The Killing curse needs a victim of some form; so naturally, it went to the only living thing in the room at the time. That was the end of the Dark Lord Voldemort, for now at least."**_

"But why could he not kill Potter? What makes him any different?" Riddle asked, watching his every move.

"_**Demon's can only be killed by very few things. The killing curse isn't one of them," **_Vyxis simply said.

Riddle narrowed his eyes at him. "He was chosen."

He nodded. _**"By Lord Malrk himself."**_

"Why not join me? I could give you power you've never dreamed of," Riddle offered him.

Vyxis smirked. _**"That does sound tempting, but I need the girl, I have a soul to enslave."**_

"Then we have a problem," Riddle hissed.

"_**Indeed we do," **_Vyxis paused. _**"You can release your hold on the girl and go back into the book, I'll make sure you'll be safe, or you can fight me and die."**_

Riddle eyes narrowed in anger "Is that a threat?"

Vyxis' eyes glowed as the shadows moved around him. _**"It's a fact."**_

Riddle's eyes scanned him. He took a few moments to respond. "I want an oath saying you will not harm me. In return I will leave the girl."

"_**I, Vyxis, Harry James Potter's demon magic, swear, that I will not harm Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary in any way, in return, Tom Marvolo Riddle will leave the girl." **_He put out his hand. _**"Deal?"**_

Riddle shook it. "Deal."

"_**So mote it be," **_A red aura surrounded them before it turned black and faded away. Riddle went with it. Ginny began to wake up.

She let out a shriek. "Who are you!? Where are we!?" She backed as far away as she could.

Vyxis' eyes shined. He never said I had to bring her back _alive. _He came closer to her. Vyxis' fangs shown as he smirked. _**"What's wrong, little bunny? Afraid of the big, bad, demon?"**_

Her eye grew wide. She tried to run, only to be tackled by Vyxis. _**"Sprinting off already?" **_He took some of her emotions, making her weak. _**"I haven't killed you yet." **_She let out another scream. Vyxis sighed. _**"Time to end this." **_He took away all her emotions, effectively putting her into a coma. Vyxis picked up her body -along with the diary- and made his way out of the chamber of secrets. Once he came out of the bathroom. He made Ginny and himself disappear.

He took her body to a different bathroom, and dumped her body there. He took out an empty phial, broke it, and slit her wrists with it. He made it look like suicide. Vyxis did not move. Her death would be soon and with one final breath, her heart gave out.

Vyxis turned back into Harry. _**Now to find a teacher. **_He had ran, his face pale and frantic. "Professor!" Vyxis called, changing his voice to match Harry's. "There's someone bleeding in the girl's bathroom! I saw blood on the floor!"

"Show me the way Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, hurrying as fast as she could. When they got there, blood was seeping out the door, Vyxis silently sighed in relief. He had no idea how to explain why he was in the girl's bathroom. She gasped, quickly casting a diagnosis charm. However, she was too late.

"P-professor? Is she going to be alright?" Vyxis asked.

Once she overcame the shock of it all, she began to speak. "Mr. Potter, please come with me." She cast another charm to float the body along with them.

She had taken Vyxis to the headmaster, as she went to deal with Ginny.

"Please have a seat, my boy," Dumbledore said. Reluctantly, he sat down. "Now, why don't you tell me why you weren't in your dorm with everyone else?"

"I had missed diner, I wasn't feeling well earlier, so I went to lay down, after it passed, I got hungry, so I was heading to the kitchens to eat, I saw blood coming out of the bathroom door, so I ran as fast as I could to find a teacher." He said.

The door suddenly opened. Lucius Malfoy had walked in. A small elf traveled in behind him. "Headmaster." he said with a cold smile. "I have heard some disturbing news…"

Vyxis tuned him out as he felt the power signature. He held back a threatening growl when he felt it coming from the house elf.

"-should return to your dormitory," Vyxis heard Dumbledore say, he rose out of the chair. "And Harry? It would be best not to mention this incident just yet." Vyxis nodded and left. He stood waiting a little farther up, when Lucius Malfoy crossed his path.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure seeing you again." He said, ignoring the house elf's stumbling.

His eyes flickered to the house elf. "You should keep things like _that _on a short _leash_, who knows what trouble it could lead to?"

"I'll keep that in mind." He said frowning, he turned to leave.

"_**Oh, and Lucius?" **_Vyxis said, using his own body and voice. He tossed the diary to him. _**"Keep this safe for me will you? I'm sure your master doesn't want it destroyed." **_Lucius blinked confusingly at him, while Vyxis just walked away.

Knowing that the blood faze was almost over, Vyxis, regretfully, went back.

"Stupefy!" He was paralyzed. Sylia came in his field of vision. "What did you do with Harry?"

Vyxis gained control of his head. _**"You think I would spill my guts to you?"**_

"No, but you will to Vlad." She stated.

He smirked. _**"Harry's pet snake? What's he going to do, bite me? Keep in mind, girl, that what ever happens to me, happens to Harry."**_

Vlad entered his vision. "What the hell are you?" He hissed. "You shouldn't even exist." Vyxis said nothing. "Fine. If you won't talk to me, I'll summon Malrk." Vyxis responded with a low threatening growl.

After making a rune on the ground with his own blood, he called out, _**"Malrk, drol fo eht tsrif level, I nommus uoy!"**_

All lights flickered out, leaving the room in a suffocating darkness. A thump sounded where the rune was made. "Why did you summon me Siladalv?"A figure growled. "I have no time for social calls."

"If only it was just that. Something's wrong with your heir. It seems he has two personalities."

Malrk's green eyes landed on Vyxis, who was laying on the floor, his black feathered wings twitched in anger. "I know," he said. "He was like that when I found him."

"When you _found_ him? Weren't you supposed to meet him when he first arrived?" Vlad asked.

"_**T'nod. Uoy. Erad." **_Vyxis growled in his native language. _**"Ruo tsap si ruo nwo. Fi uoy llet meht gnihtyna, ll'I raet ruoy daeh morf ruoy sredluohs!"**_

Malrk growled right back, his dark red lizard-like tail thrashing. "You may be my heir, but I'm not above discipline. You know who's more powerful, especially with the moon's blood faze here." Vyxis' red eyes shown bright.

"The moon's blood-faze?" Sylia asked.

"When a demon's power is at its highest, for most demons, it means turning into their true form." Vlad explained. "The answer to my earlier question Malrk?"

Malrk sighed and closed his eyes. "I had not expected him so soon, when I learned of his arrival, I went searching. I had heard he had ran into Ekarus."

"Ekarus? _Him!? _How is he still in one piece? Isn't he known for torture?" Vlad asked. _'That's how he lost his wings, wasn't it?' _He thought to himself.

"He _was_," He corrected. "Until Vyxis burned the place to the ground along with everyone in it."

"Vyxis?" he asked again.

"I heard Harry mention that name before. But he told me it was no one important." Sylia added in.

The demon lord chuckled. "Vyxis is the being you see before you. He can switch between himself and Harry's body, though, I am unsure if he can change his form like regular demons."

Vlad was in shock. "He killed him!?"

"Yes, within his first few years even."

"How many years was he-?" He said.

"_Fifty." _Vyxis spat. "I was alone for fifty years. I didn't need his help. I was just doing fine on my own. I would have survived."

Malrk bent down to his level. "You were nothing more than a wild animal when I found you. When Harry regained control, he had no memories of it."

"He wouldn't have, I blocked them from him. He wouldn't have been able to handle it. He's too weak." Vyxis said.

"So you've been holding Harry's memories this year as well?" The snake asked.

"Yes." He hissed. "I would have succeeded too, if you hadn't interfered."

"Can't you get Harry back in control?" Sylia asked.

Malrk nodded. "It's simple enough." He stood back up. "It's just like summoning a demon." After making the appropriate rune, he said, _**"Harry James Potter, I nommus uoy!"**_

Vyxis let out an inhuman screech, as pain traveled through his head. Soon, Harry was back in control, gasping for breath as his body forcefully changed back. "Malrk?" Harry asked tiredly. "What happened?"

Malrk bent down again and picked up his heir, then laid him down on the bed. "Vyxis took control over you again. Siladalv summoned me to help you." He switched to demon language _**"You should have told him, my heir. He could have helped you."**_

"_**I doubt it, what could he have done? I didn't think Vyxis would have been this way. Not here at least." **_Harry responded.

"_**I told you he would cause trouble, I can block him out if you wish, a type of barrier if you will. It won't stop him from talking to you, but it would stop him from taking control again." **_Malrk explained.

Harry nodded warily. _**"Why am I always so tired?"**_

"_**Vyxis uses your demon magic to control you. So naturally, it drains your energy. Now hold still." **_He flipped Harry over and began carving a rune into his back. _**"This rune will keep him at bay, unless you lower your barriers for **_**any**_** reason, it will most likely only take him a second to take control of you again."**_

"_**How does Dumbledore not sense your presence?"**_

"_**You think that a wizard would be able to sense a high level demon like myself? He couldn't even sense Vyxis, let alone me." **_He said with a smirk.

"_**Why?"**_ Harry asked.

"_**Only someone who truly knows the dark can sense us if we are masking ourselves."**_ He explained. _**"Get some rest, I have to leave soon. Who knows what havoc awaits me?"**_

Harry chuckled lightly before sleep overcame him. "Why did he sleep so quickly?" Sylia asked.

"Besides Vyxis draining his energy, the blood-faze is coming to an end, demons tend to rest along time afterwards, he'll be asleep for almost a day." Malrk said. _**"Siladalv, I must take my leave now, protect my heir with your life, it will be harder for him now, especially with Vyxis. Though, **_**you**_** don't have to worry about him, when I first found him, I had created a rune from hurting you."**_

He was confused slightly but nodded. "I'll protect him." Malrk blinked out of sight.

_***Time Skip***_

Harry was making his way out of the train station. "Will you be able to come to my home this year? Or do you think Dumbledore's going to pull some stunt again?" Sylia asked.

"Knowing him? He probably will, I have to confirm anything with Siladalv first. He was wanting to us to go to his castle. I have to put the new hell hounds there."

"How many have hatched so far?"

"Three, my eyewing hatched too. Yours?"

"I think it's close to hatching, probably during the first week of summer."

Harry saw his relatives waiting outside the train station. "I have to go now. Hopefully I'll see you later?"

Sylia nodded. "Hopefully. Later Harry." She walked away from him.

Harry got into the car; Siladalv was wrapped around him, in a light doze. Harry wondered what next year would bring.

_**The End of Chapter Seventeen, Book Two **_


	18. Book Three: Chapter 18

_**It's been awhile since I truly updated huh? I hope I didn't lose some readers because of this. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to do so, but I've had writers block on this for awhile. Then when I had become unstuck, I was unsatisfied with it. Until now, I think this is much better than the original. It's a lot longer too. Oh, and be sure to check out the first few chapters, exspecially the first. I've changed a few things. Harry is now refered to as a Devil, not a demon and lower demons are daemons. PM or leave a review if you have questions. I haven't finished updating all the story yet, so bare with me.**_

_**I hope the long-ness makes up for such a long and horrible wait.**_

_**I present to thee, Book Three, Chapter Eighteen. ENJOY!**_

_Please read and review!_

_Warning: This is a __**Dark**__ Harry fic so if you don't like, then don't read._

_I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters that don't belong to me. I do own the daemon/devil lore, and Marionette. Along with Sylia and Damian and everyone that resides in his castle._

"Talking"

**Thinking**_/Harry mind speaking/__**Vyxis mind speaking**_

"_Parseltongue"_

"_**Demon language" "Nomed egaugnal"**_

_Book Titles_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Harry groaned. He wished he were anywhere else but here. Today Vernon's sister was coming. Harry absolutely _hated_ her. She had never once said anything good to him, and her evil dog always came with her. Once that dog had him up a tree for an entire night, Aunt Marge -as Harry was forced to call her by his uncle- would not call it off.

"_Sssiladalv," _Harry hissed, _"time to get up."_

The snake yawned widely, showing off his deadly fangs. _"I ssstill sssay we ssshould have went to my cassstle. It would be more pleasssant than her."_

"_You know we will be ssstaying with Sssylia thisss time. We just have to wait a bit longer for her grandfather to get back from his trip."_

"Boy! Get down here!" Came Vernon's loud voice.

Harry sighed. _"Coming Sssiladalv?"_ Harry held out his arm and let the snake climb up it and wrap around his chest.

_**It would be easier just to kill him,**_Vyxis said. _**To hang the pig up by his toes and bleed him dry.**_

Harry didn't respond.

_**Still mad at me Harrrryy? **_Vyxis drug out his name. _**I don't see why, you had no problem with it in the demon realm.**__**Was it because I killed that damned owl of yours? She had it coming. It's not **_**my**_** fault that she didn't listen, that's her **_**master's**_** fault. **_Harry continued to ignore Vyxis, even when he grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, drama queen.

Vernon glanced at Harry as he made his way down the stairs. "I shouldn't have to remind you to behave as your aunt Marge is visiting."

Harry nodded. "As long as she keeps her mouth to herself, I see no problems."

Vernon grunted and stepped out the door. His car started up and drove away. Harry went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, his aunt Petunia was rushing around the kitchen, trying to get everything ready.

Unseen to his aunt, an eyewing came flying in the window, holding a letter for Harry. Removing the letter, he read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Grandfather has returned, you should be able to come over tomorrow if you have nothing else planned. Grandfather is very anxious to meet the Heir of the First Level. He was also curious when the next gathering of the Lords and Ladies would be._

_Until later,_

_Sylia_

_**Who in the nine levels of hell thought of sticking bloodthirsty devils in one room?**_

Though Harry had said nothing, he silently agreed. The gathering was what it suggested, all the Lords and Ladies -and their heirs that are next to rule- gathered in one room. Luckily, it only happened once every ten earth years. Unluckily, it would be this year, Harry's first one too, he wasn't even aware he was a devil to attend the last one.

Harry replied to the letter and sent it off with the eyewing.

Thirty minutes later, the car returned, with one extra person and one dog. Harry scowled from the window, there was nothing more than he hated than Marge. _**Kill her then if you hate her so much. It would be so pathetically easy; a quick drain would do it. However, she wouldn't suffer enough would she? Fire seems to hurt lesser creatures…**_

_I am not going to kill her._

_**It speaks! So you didn't go mute on me, and here I had my hopes up. Besides, whoever said you had to kill her? Torture is acceptable as well and much more **_**fun**_**. If you can stand the high pitched screams that is. She looks like a screamer. You might want to scram, she's coming in.**_

Harry sighed to himself. It was too late to get out of her vision. "Still here are you?" Marge says to him. "Can't even begin to understand why Vernon took in a cretin like you. Wasting his hard earned money, eating precious food that should go to his more deserving son."

_**Definitely a screamer.**_ Harry said nothing as she berated him.

Marge dropped her bags in front of him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hurry up and take them to my room." He did what he was told. "Don't go snooping through my things either! I'll know if you have! Damn delinquent, I can't even begin to imagine why you would house the brat." She told Vernon. "Strait to an orphanage, that's where his type belongs, that's where _I_ would have sent him."

Harry quickly put her things in the guest room. His nose wrinkled up from the wet dog smell that seemed to cloak her bags. _**Yes, she would definitely not suffer a quick death. A nice drawn-out torture would be good. Of course, you would need to silence her halfway through, with a voice like that she would bust your eardrums. Red-hot iron to start with, maybe get rid of her eyes, she wouldn't see what's coming next, but then she would fear what **_**was**_** coming next. Decisions, decisions. What do you think Harrrry?**_

_I think you should shut up._

_**Really, Harry? It was somewhat funny at first, ignoring me like that, but now it grows terribly dull. You can't possibly still be mad at me.**_

_Oh really Vyxis? I couldn't? You only __**stole **__my__** body.**__ You wouldn't be a bit __**angry?**_

_**Nope.**_

Harry growled to himself, making his way back down the stairs, content on ignoring Vyxis again. "Boy!" Marge screamed. "Get down here now!"

"Yes, Aunt Marge?"

She sneered at him. "I'm not your Aunt _boy. _It's Ms. Dursley to you. Ripper needs his dinner. _Feed him_. And if you do something funny to his food, I'll take it out of your hide. You hear me?"

"Yes Ms. Dursley."

_**Don't you just want to rip out her vocal cords? Let's hear her shrill then. **_Harry set to the task, ignoring Vyxis' ongoing commentary of the torture he would use against her. Ripper bit his hand when he got near his food bowl.

"If you want any food, I wouldn't suggest biting me, you mangy thing." The dog growled and snapped at his hand again. He pulled away before the dog could reach him. He dumped the canned meat into the bowl; it hit its mark, but splattered around the bowl as well.

"Ungrateful is what the brat is! I bet he complains daily about how you treat little Dudley better, as you should!" She was getting louder, the brandy Petunia gave her already affecting her. "If it had been up to me, little brother, I wouldn't have even bothered the bastard. Would've called the police to come get him." She sneered at Harry when she saw him. "But I don't blame you, Vernon. You didn't want the damn whelp. His mother should have taken care of the spawn. But of course, she didn't have enough intelligence to plan ahead." She took another drink. "And the father! Good-for-nothing drunk he was!"

Unnoticed by the muggles, devil magic started to thicken and crackle in the air. "It was probably his fault they died! Driving when he was drunk like that!"

Green eyes slowly became black. "The boy will end up the same way! Bad blood what it is, you see it all the time, shame you can't put the boy down like the animal he-"

Harry blacked out.

When he had awoken again, he was in an unfamiliar place. Stone walls, a lush bed, even a balcony. _"Siladalv?" _His hisses echoed in the large room. He was nowhere to be seen. Harry pushed himself off his bed and made his way to the closest door, which turned out to be a large closet, the next door was a bathroom. The last and final door led to a hallway.

"How may I help you Prince Syrus?" Asked a man standing near his door.

Harry blinked at him. "Where am I?"

The man tried to hide his confusion. "My lord Damian's castle, Prince Syrus."

He frowned. "How long have I been here?"

"Nearly a day, Prince Syrus."

Harry gripped his head in frustration. _"Damn it Vyxis." _He hissed under his breath. "Do you know where Sil- Vladilas is?"

"Of course Prince Syrus, would you like me to take you there now?" He seemed unnerved by him.

Harry nodded and followed the man down the hall. He stopped outside a door, "Here's his room for the duration of his stay."

Harry stepped inside; Vlad was asleep on his bed. "Vlad, wake up."

His eye cracked open. "Why are you awake and bothering me so early?"

"Because I don't remember how I got here." Harry said.

All traces of sleep vanished and he sat up. "What?"

Harry started to pace around the room that mirrored his own. "I don't remember anything! The last thing I heard was that bitch of a woman talking about bad blood, I grew angry and… and I woke up here."

He frowned. "Vyxis took control?"

His pacing continued. "He must have. Didn't you notice anything unusual?"

Vlad shook his head. "Not really, you seemed justified in killing your relatives. Even on the way here-"

"They're dead?" Harry asked, not that he cared for them, but he wanted to be the one to do it.

"I can show you." Vlad stood. "Look in my eyes and I can send you the memory." Harry did what he was told.

_She found herself against a wall. 'Harry's' wings had flared up behind him. "You were saying? By all accounts don't let me stop you, Aunt Marge." She could only gargle out noises. He inhaled deeply, scenting her soul. "You have a horrible soul; no doubt it would make me sick." He dropped her. "I want you to remember, dear aunt, what I could have done," He lowered himself to see into her eyes. Fear greeted him "I wouldn't do that if I were you Vernon." He spat._

_Said man had a shotgun in his hands, aiming it at the back of 'Harry's' head. "Get away from my sister you demon!"_

'_Harry' smiled lazily, still looking into her eyes. Unseen to both, an invisible snake crawled out of his shirt. "It's devil actually. Just try it, try to shoot me." Harry said before he mumbled under his breath, __**"lortnoc." **__Her eyes glassed over. He stood, turning to look at the large man; Vernon fell to the ground as Petunia and Dudley screamed. Siladalv had struck._

"_That, dear uncle, is poison. It should be spreading through your veins. The faster your heart beats, the faster you die. I give it about ten minutes." He looked back to Marge Dursley. __**"Llik eht tser."**_

'_Harry', ignoring the screams, proceeded up to his room and packed his things. When he came back down, he found the living room covered in blood. The woman had a knife in her hand. __**"Esaeler." **__She dropped the knife and began howling in despair. He drained her until she passed out. "Disgusting" He mumbled to himself. "Coming Siladalv?"_

_The snake slithered up. "Off to Sssylia'sss then?"_

_He opened his trunk. "We'll ride the nightmare there." Harry brought out the fiery black horse from his trunk._

"_I'm so glad you could make it Harry, Vlad." Sylia said, greeting them at the door. Her hair was pulled back, revealing her red and black eyes. "Please come in. You may leave your bags at the door. The servants will take them up to your rooms."_

"_Prince Syrus, heir to Malrk, Lord of the First Level, it is an honor to have you and your guardian in my humble home." Lord Damian said with a slight bow._

_Vlad bowed while 'Harry' nodded his head slightly in response. "We are honored to be accepted into your domain, Damian, Lord of Vampires."_

_Damian smirked, showing off one of his fangs. "It is good to know that Malrk has taught you properly."_

"_He demands nothing less than perfection." 'Harry' said._

"_How is Malrk?"_

"_He's well. Apparently he's in a spat with Lord Julius, again."_

_He chuckled. "He has never gotten along with the Fallen Lord of the Second Level."_

'_Harry hummed. "Yes, one might think it's because he is the first Fallen Angel to become a Lord."_

_Damian smirked. "One who has no knowledge of the past might. However, He and Julius had fought each other in the first war of the angels."_

"_So he still sees him as an enemy?" He asked._

"_Not quite. Malrk sees him as the one who escaped his blades."_

_Sylia sighed. "I didn't invite him over to get a history lesson Grandfather."_

_The Lord laughed. "I did not mean to ramble on." _

_A vampire made herself known. "My Lord," She bowed deeply. "Forgive me for interrupting, but you are needed. Marionette is waiting."_

_He shook his head. "I'll be there in a moment." She nodded and left. "Forgive me, Prince Syrus, but I am needed elsewhere."_

'_Harry' nodded. "Of course." Damian left._

_Sylia started to ascend the stairs. "I'll show you your room." _

_His room was big, ten times bigger than his old room at the Dursley house. "Do you like it? I could have one of the servants change something if you don't."_

"_It's great." 'Harry' smiled._

_She nodded. "There's a bathroom over there, and a maid will come and alert you when it is meal time. A servant will always be posted outside your room, should you have need for anything." She paused, thinking. "Oh, if you are in need to feed, alert someone and you will be brought a suitable host. Please refrain from feeding off the staff."_

"_I've already fed." His mouth twitched in amusement. "You're awfully formal Sylia."_

_She smiled. "Of course I am. I'm showing the heir of the first level his room. It's not everyday we get to host a devil prince."_

_He nodded. "If that's all Sylia. I've had a long night and I wish to rest."_

"_Of course, Vlad? I'll show you your room next." She said._

"_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Harry." Vlad said to him._

"_Yeah, tomorrow Vlad." He and Sylia left._

"And after that?" Harry asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't seen you until now." Harry fell to his knees. "Harry!"

" 'm fine, just hungry." He murmured.

"You haven't fed since you woken up have you?" He stood, "I'll have them bring someone by." He went out the door. Harry fell back asleep.

_A soft knock came from the door. "Prince Syrus? Lord Damian is requesting your presence."_

'_Harry' blearily looked up at the door, sleep fogging his mind. "Very well." He rose and followed the maid._

"_I am glad you chose to join us, Prince Syrus." Damian said._

"_**Oh yes, so glad." **__A voice emitted near a gaunt-looking child, in her hands, she held a doll. The doll was over-all creepy; it had topaz eyes surrounded in black eyeliner. Its skin was bone white, its lips blood red, and its hair and dress were black._

"_Forgive me," Damian started. "This is Marionette, the original at that."_

_A soft hissing laugh came from the doll, although it never moved. __**"Far too formal Damian. You may call me Mari, Prince Syrus."**_

"_Syrus will do, Mari."_

_She laughed again. __**"Would you mind if I talk to Syrus alone Damian?"**_

"_Of course not, I must see to the twins anyway. Who knows what mischief they get up too?" He walked away._

"_**Would you take me from her? I wish to see if what they say about you is true, Vyxis." **__Again, the doll did not move._

'_Harry' faltered, he was glad he left Siladalv wasn't here. "Am I that obvious?" He asked while carefully taking the doll from the child, who fell in a dead faint once the marionette left her arms._

"_**It was time for a new host anyway. She only had a few days left." **__Mari cared little for the child. __**"And no, you're not obvious, I can see souls. No one else will know."**__ He felt a brush against his soul. __**"So it's true, you do have two souls in one body. Marvelous. I didn't think it was possible, oh! Don't you hold a secret?"**_

"_Secrets are better left unsaid."_

"_**They are, us Marionettes know that more than anyone."**_

"_There are more of you? I thought that was your name." He asked, moving the doll in his arms._

"_**Many. And it is. The general term for my kind is Marionette, named after me, since I'm the original."**_

"_I don't know much about your kind." He admitted._

"_**There isn't much, we're like a leech, we suck out the souls of children and take control over them when they're weak enough, like her. But don't think us defenseless, we can move if we have too."**_

"_But you don't?" He sat down in a nearby chair._

"_**It takes far too much energy to do it for so long."**_

_Vyxis…_

_The doll giggled. __**"I could help you of your little problem, it would be done easily so."**_

"_You heard him?" Vyxis asked._

"_**His soul calls out, weak, but I can hear it. Do you want my offer?"**_

_Vyxis didn't speak for a moment. "I would, but he is needed. I can't give his soul to you."_

_A quiet sigh answered him. __**"Would you take me to Damian? I need a new host."**_

"_I will. Do you know where he went?"_

"_**He went to check up on the twins Balik and Cree. Just head south of here until you come across a statue of Lilith, and then turn right."**_

_He headed down, like the doll told him. "Wouldn't it be easier to call a maid?"_

"_**It would, but I don't trust the stupid humans to do it right. They are too unreliable."**__ She hissed. __**"Why, Vyxis, do you tire of me? And I thought we were getting along."**_

"_We are. It would be faster though."_

"_**You're starting to sound like a human Vyxis. How disgusting. Time matters little to us."**_

_I… going… kill you… Vyxis._

"_**Ooooh someone's angry. What did you do with your temporary freedom?"**_

"_I killed the family he lived with. Not that he cared for them, but I think he was just jealous that I killed them first."_

_No… took… body… bastard…_

_Vyxis snorted. "I murder his only family left, and he's just upset because I controlled his body again."_

"_**Do you want me to quiet the vermin? I won't kill him, I promise."**_

"_It's fine. He's a small nuisance, but a controllable one. Besides it probably won't be long until the snake finds out." He scowled. "We're here. Which door?" There were multiple ones._

"_**The far left one. I can sense him in there." **__The doll giggled for some reason._

_He pushed open the door, to find the vampire lord on a bed with a black haired woman on top of him. When she saw Vyxis, her gray wings flared up. "Devil." She snarled, her black eyes turning red._

"_Succubus." He snarled right back, his own wings flaring up at the threat._

"_What brings you here Syrus?" Damian asked, making no move to push the succubus away._

"_**I'm the reason. I need a new host and I don't trust the lessers to do it." **__Mari said. __**"I lead him here. We can wait if you are too busy."**_

"_Now is fine, Natalie? If you would let me up?" The vampire lord asked._

_She kept her eyes on Vyxis, who did the same. She slowly moved away. "Get that devil out of my room!"_

"_As if I wish to be here, your stench is disgusting."_

_She bared her teeth. "He'll come with me, shall we then?" He led them out of the room._

"_**Really Damian, lying? If you wanted to have a little fun you could have shooed me off."**_

"_It wasn't that, she ran into me." Damian said._

"_**Sure it was, and it just happened to be her room?"**_

_Damian addressed Vyxis. "She's under my protection, just like you are. I don't want you to go after her."_

_Vyxis kept his scowl. "If the little abomination stays away from me we'll be fine. But if she comes near, I'll kill her." He said. Devils and incubi never got along. They were enemies._

_Damian led them farther down, until they arrived at the dungeons. "What type of host would you prefer? One broken or some fight left?"_

"_**Broken, I'm not in the mood to break another today, the one with the blonde hair looks good. She'll do." **__The cage was opened. The child looked up, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Damian took the doll from Vyxis and gave it to the child, whose eyes immediately glassed over. __**"Thank you. I'll take my leave. Walk me back Syrus?"**_

"_It would be my honor Mari."_

_They made it outside her room. __**"You've been entertaining Vyxis. I haven't had someone this fun to talk to in years."**_

"_The pleasure's mine."_

As Harry slept, Vyxis locked the memory away. Harry would never see it.

_**End of Chapter Eighteen**_


End file.
